


老爸老爸罗曼史

by semiquaver



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9990377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiquaver/pseuds/semiquaver
Summary: 电影演员Chris x 音乐剧演员Sebastian（可以看做Never Know的后续)关于两个奶爸的误会、养娃和复合的关系。标题来自美剧。预警：原创人物和私设众多，两人职业方面改动较大（即使CE是基于现实仍有很多不同）





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian牵着女儿站在拥挤的人群中排队时，心情完全不似他的表情一般平静。

四周全都是人，多数是年轻的女孩儿，他们有的人穿着盾牌的T恤，有的人干脆扮成了电影里漫画里的样子，看上去颇为狂热。Sebastian牵着小姑娘的手，在人群中显得有些格格不入。

他抬头看了一眼前方印着Chris Evans的巨幅海报，只得又深深地在心里叹了口气。九年前，他和Chris在纽约告别的那一天，他怎么会想到有一天自己会带着女儿站在长长的队伍里，花上不少钱买票，就为了跟他合影一张。

小姑娘亢奋极了，她也穿了件蓝色的标志性的美国队长T恤，Sebastian还特地给她配了一条漂亮的白色短裙，配着她扎成一个漂亮马尾的金棕色头发，显得格外活泼可爱。

就算她该死的是Chris的小影迷，我也爱她。Sebastian这么想。

没错，Sebastian的宝贝女儿Christina是不折不扣的Chris的狂热粉丝。上帝啊，她明明才六岁，就已经把美国队长的电影看过不知道多少次。还有任何一件事是比看着自己的小女儿把前男友的海报挂满了整个房间并且每天都要念叨一遍“嫁给他”更让一个老爸心力交瘁的吗？他和Chris已经分开九年了，而最近几年，他几乎没法儿把Chris从他的生活里删去。鉴于他的女儿一天得跟他说上八回Chris的近况，他被动地把前男友的行踪弄得清清楚楚。

Chris来纽约漫展是个惊喜。他转型做导演已经十分成功，作为演员，他的近期作品中除了还在进行中的漫威宇宙系列再无与漫展可以挂钩的。或许他是为了配合漫威下阶段的宣传，又或许只是闲下来想和他的那些影迷们近距离接触一下。Sebastian不清楚，他与Chris九年没有联系，早就不是肚子里的蛔虫。

但不论如何，一个老爸永远不要扫了女儿的兴致。所以他依旧在开票的那天晚上，眼疾手快地抢到了两张合影票。

那天他付款的时候想，你可以的Sebastian，不过是个Chris而已。而如今他站在这里，看着那人群一点点往前挪动时，他才知道他完全没办法面对Chris。

他甚至觉得自己能隔着那些人群，那些帘子和海报，看到曾经的Chris的模样。他站在他们狭隘的出租屋的门口，怀里用纸袋揣着外卖，不顾形象地笑着喊他“Sebby”。这些年他看过无数采访、海报和照片，有意无意，但说到Chris Evans这个名字的时候，他永远想到的是这般光景。当然，这事儿他跟谁都没说过。

他出了会儿神，队伍已经又向前进了好大一段。明明还隔着不短的距离，但Sebastian的心却开始不可遏制地抽痛起来。他本以为无论如何他都能坦诚相对，而如今他只能落荒而逃。

“Chrissy，你先自己排会儿队好吗？如果轮到你了，你就先进去。”他把脖子上挂着的那张票取下来塞进小姑娘的手里，“你们可以多照几张。”

“可是爸爸呢？你要去哪儿？”

“我……”Sebastian觉得自己临阵脱逃简直逊爆了，但他确实没办法再向前哪怕一步，“突然有些工作上的问题。我很快就会回来，好吗？你就在这附近等我。”

Christina还没来得及说下一句话，Sebastian就在她“爸爸”的喊声中消失在人群里。

 

Chris很久没有来漫展了。上次好像还是好几年前的事情，Steve那会儿好像才五岁。

他在合照的间隙想起了他的儿子Steve。没错，“美国队长”有个儿子叫Steve，这事情爆出来绝对能上娱乐头条，但Chris还不想过早曝光让小Steve的生活受到什么影响。

他是在一家儿童医院参加慈善活动的时候见到的Steve。小小的男孩儿瘦弱得不成模样，却有着漂亮的金发蓝眼睛，倔强地在挨针的时候憋着不肯哭出来。经过工作人员的介绍他才知道Steve是个孤儿，他一直依靠着福利机构的救助才能在这里继续治病。而他最喜欢的超级英雄就是美国队长，并且相信自己有一天也能战胜病魔成为那样强壮而勇敢的人。

Chris蹲在Steve面前，笑着摸他软绵绵的金色头发：“愿意跟美国队长回家吗？”

一转眼这么多年过去，Steve的病经过医疗机构和Chris一家的共同努力已经大有好转。当然这家伙也愈发地顽皮了。这次来纽约漫展也是顺便带这不省心的小家伙回一趟波士顿，陪陪自己的母亲。他还给Steve报名了一个夏令营，小男孩儿在医院待得太久了，他希望Steve能多交些朋友。而他正好有个长假，就在波士顿和纽约住上一段时间。

他在纽约有一套住房，谁都不知晓，就在当年他和Sebastian的出租房不远的地方。他没有去住过，但房子里的东西却一应俱全，甚至他每年都花了大价钱雇人去打扫和维护那里。这么做有点疯狂，他离开纽约去洛杉矶已经九年。他和Sebastian也已经九年没有联系。Chris总是在深夜时想起他的模样，他靠在自己的怀里轻轻地唱着《西区故事》。他看过无数场音乐剧，却总觉得不如他们在出租屋里的任何一个晚上。

他逼迫自己回神，用最饱满的热情和笑容迎接他的下一位影迷，没想到进来的却是个还没有他半个人高的小姑娘。Chris很惊奇她居然是一个人来的，而且和兴高采烈或是紧张忐忑的其他人不同，这个颇为漂亮可爱的小姑娘却哭丧着脸。

Chris很喜欢孩子，特别是收养了Steve以后。他蹲下来与女孩儿平视，轻声问她：“嘿，怎么了，小淑女，为什么你看上去不开心？”

女孩儿还是撅着嘴巴，看到Chris的脸时才有点松动。她叹了口气，颇像个小大人一般回答：“我的爸爸逃跑了，他不肯来跟我一起照相。”

原来还是有人陪同的。Chris松了口气。他看着小姑娘脖子上挂着的两张票，想必这位父亲是临时有事去了。

“或许他突然有事要忙？”

小女孩儿不屑地哼了一声，那样子让Chris几乎要笑出声来，却又硬生生地憋了回去。

“他不是忙，就是逃跑了。我一看他的样子就知道，他害怕的时候就是这样。”

Chris这下来了兴趣。他不知道这位“逃跑”的父亲究竟是出于何种缘故，但大约都是小孩子的无心之语。他把小姑娘抱进怀里，捏了捏她的鼻子：“为什么要逃跑呢？他很讨厌我？”

“大概因为我想你做我的妈妈吧。”

如果不是怀里还抱着人，Chris几乎要拍着胸大笑了。她的这番话也引得整个摄影棚中的人都笑起来，只有小姑娘气鼓鼓的，看上去在鸣不平。

“我又没说错！”她辩解道，“我爸爸不让我嫁给你，那你只好嫁给他了。”

“没有别的选择了吗？”

“没有！”小女孩儿坚决地回答。

Chris自然不会和孩子计较，况且这孩子实在是天真烂漫得可爱。

“那你叫什么名字呢？还有我即将嫁给他的那位呢？”

“我叫Christina，我爸叫Sebastian。”

“Sebastian……”这个名字就像利刺，即使Chris明白这世上有千万个Sebastian，也难以控制自己不在这一刻失神。不过只是几秒，他又立马恢复了之前的状态。他把小女孩儿的马尾顺到她的脑后，配合她摆了一个姿势。

“Sebastian是世界上最美的名字。”

女孩儿被他放下来的时候，他这么说。Christina有些不满：“那我呢，Christina呢？我爸爸说了Christina是他最喜欢的人的名字，可好听了。”

“嘿，对，你的名字也是最美的。”Chris蹲下来，“你还有一张票，我们再合影一张？这回给你爸爸留个空位置如何？”

 

当Sebastian拿着Christina递给他的那张照片的时候，他发现自己的泪水竟然那么容易就几乎要夺眶而出。Chris和Christina中间大概隔了一个人的位置，被Chris用金色的签字笔圈出一个人形，旁边写着一行“For Sebastian”，用扭曲的箭头指向那个人形。

相片的背面还写着一行话——“一个父亲绝不会让女儿失望”。那行话写得很潦草，底下还签着熟悉的“Chris”，就好像他们会在冰箱门上贴的那些留言，或是在饭盒上贴的纸条。

Christina拉着他的衣角，晃了他的手臂好几下才让他回过神来。小女孩儿觉察到父亲的不对劲儿，抬起头问他：“爸爸你怎么了？刚刚有人欺负你吗？”

“没有。”Sebastian温柔地摸了摸她的头，“Chris怎么样？和你想象得一样吗？”

“他可帅啦！你没有见到他真是太可惜了！他好像王子！”小女孩的眼睛里几乎要发出光来，“他还说我们的名字好听！”

“是吗？”  
“对啊，他说了，Sebastian是世界上最美的名字。当然Christina也是啦！”小女孩“咯咯”地笑出声来，而Sebastian的眼泪终于落了下来。

好在情绪管理是演员的必修课，就算Sebastian是音乐剧演员也一样。小小的失控很快被他压下来，他用手背擦了擦眼睛，重新牵起Christina的手，和她一起走进人群中。

漫展将要结束时，他觉得自己已经快被美国队长包围了。Christina买的美国队长周边多得他都快抱不住，不得不把那个玩具盾牌背在自己的背上。有时候Sebastian想，如果知道这个小姑娘长大会这么喜欢Chris，他一定不会从孤儿院里选中她。好吧，大约这一切都是天意，他还是爱她。而他一辈子也不会告诉Christina，爸爸也爱Chris，甚至比你爱的时间还久，比你爱得还深。

他们一起走到门外的停车场时，Serena已经在开着她的车在外等候了。她是Sebastian的助理同样也是他的好友，是个年轻漂亮的纽约姑娘，性格很好，无论是在工作上还是在生活上都与Sebastian相处不错，与Christina也是难得的投机。Sebastian的车还在维护，所以今天只能拜托了她来接一接小公主。好在Serena十分乐意，并且Sebastian确实也在付她的薪水。

Christina看到下车的Serena便想也没想就丢下她负重无数的爸爸，扑向了那位打扮时髦的年轻女人。Serena也立马就把小女孩儿抱起来，跟她额头抵着额头说起了悄悄话，时不时发出一阵笑声。

“不管你们在说什么，能不能帮个忙。”Sebastian站在一旁无奈地笑了。

Serena安抚了两句，把Christina放下来，打开了后备箱的门，把Sebastian手里的东西一样样接过去塞进后备箱里。

“看上去收获颇丰？”

“谢天谢地的美国队长。”Sebastian摊了摊手，揉了揉自己僵硬的肩膀，“我要是哪天破产了，一定是因为他。Chrissy，我的小淘气。”

他抱起他的小公主。Christina在他和Serena的脸颊各留下了一个响亮的吻。

 

把这一幕尽收眼底的Chris站在建筑的二楼，这里是一个专用通道，大大的落地窗正好能看到外面宽阔的停车场。他本是无意地向外瞥了一眼，却恰好看见了一个熟悉的身影。

那是Sebastian，他几乎立马就确认了。他今天的样子有些滑稽，普通的棒球帽遮住了他大半张脸，而他满身几乎都挂满了美国队长的周边，甚至背上还背了一个与他身材颇不相符的盾牌。

Chris的心几乎是瞬间陷入了狂喜之中。他的Sebastian来到了这里，他们只相隔短短的十几米，只要他开窗喊他的名字，他就会回头。他是来这里看自己的吗？看啊，他多甜蜜啊，还买了这么多关于自己的东西。

可下一秒，他就如同坠入了西伯利亚的冰雪中。Sebastian身后蹿出来一个小姑娘，他绝不会认错，就是那个白裙子穿着盾牌T恤的Christina。他们一起走向一辆车，而车上走下来一个时尚的年轻女郎。Sebastian显然与她的关系亲密极了，而小女孩儿也立马扑进了女人的怀里。他们笑着交谈，如同一家人一样把东西一点点填满后备箱，最后还没有忘了一个有爱的家庭之吻。

他没看错。Sebastian有了家庭，有了女儿，他的女儿和他一样可爱。而他却不愿意哪怕是陪着女儿再见自己一面。

Chris甚至要不记得自己是怎么回到波士顿的了。三个小时的车程，他似乎一直都在做梦。等他走进家门与家人们一一拥抱完毕，并且回到自己的房间时，Steve坐在他的床上等他。

“你已经八岁了Steve，回你的房间睡觉去。”Chris走过去揉乱了儿子的金发。

“嘿，老爸，你怎么了？你从回来的时候就魂不守舍的。”Steve拍掉Chris在他的头发上肆虐的手，“拜托啦，被妹子包围有什么好值得不开心的。”

“我失恋了。”

“得了吧，你都失恋九年啦。”

Steve仍然记得他们在洛杉矶的家里有多少Sebastian的海报、照片和影碟，还有Chris那叠厚厚的票根。如果不是因为爱情，Steve才不相信自己老爸会把《歌剧魅影》和《红磨坊》看上几十上百遍呢。

“这回是彻底失恋了。”Chris捂住了自己的脸，“我在漫展上看见他了，他连孩子都有了。”

“这有什么大不了的，你不是也连孩子都有了！”Steve拍了拍自家老爸宽大的肩膀。

“可是我没有老婆！他有！”Chris回想起那个场景，那女孩儿确实长得漂亮，身材也是一流，与Sebastian很是相配。

“啊哦……”Steve吐了吐舌头，他爬到床边搂住了Chris，像个小大人似的叹了口气，“Chris，坚强点，像个男人一样！失恋嘛，有什么了不起的。我不也是单身呢吗！”

Chris被他逗笑了，轻轻捶了他的小Steve一拳，“谢谢你，小男子汉。”

“我明天就要去夏令营了，拜托，一定要照顾好你自己。”Steve皱着眉头，“我最放心不下你啦，老爸。要记住，我永远跟你都是最好的单身汉联盟。”

“得了吧，”Chris大笑起来，“小单身汉，别给我闯祸就行了！”

可让Chris没想到的是，Steve离开家的第一个晚上，他就接到了儿子的电话。小家伙的声音欢欣雀跃，又带着点微微的愧疚，不过转瞬即逝。

“嗨老爸，我想我不能陪你当单身汉啦！”

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

小叛徒。Chris听完儿子的话以后只想笑。Steve还小，Chris当然没想着他真的带回来什么女朋友。只是这小家伙倒是挺有一套，只花了一天时间？连万人迷Chris先生想必都要甘拜下风。

“你有小女朋友了？叫什么？长什么样子？”

Steve听爸爸这么说在电话的另一端兴奋异常：“Christina！是不是很好听？”

“你老爹我的名字跟她也差不多，你怎么不说我的名字好听？”

“你的名字就是很普通嘛。”Steve答道。

见色忘义的混小子。Chris大声笑出来：“说说看，你怎么认识你的小女朋友的？”

“开营仪式的时候她和我坐在一起，我就和她说话啦！她的声音真好听，比我听过的所有人的声音都好听！”Steve傻笑起来，“后来我们回营地宿舍，我就主动帮她打扫房间搬东西啦。老爸，她长得特别漂亮，头发长长的，眼睛好大，是绿色的！哦对，便宜你啦，她喜欢美国队长，包上还挂着你的小人偶呢。”

长发、大大的绿眼睛、Christina、喜欢美国队长这几个特点迅速在Chris的脑子里整合起来，让他忍不住联想起另一个人，那个他在漫展上遇到的小姑娘，Sebastian的女儿。Steve还在滔滔不绝地说着他和那个Christina的事情，小孩子的表达能力还不够好，但Chris可以听出小家伙对那个女孩儿由衷地喜欢。可他也忍不住越来越心存怀疑，他知道这世界上可能有千万个这样的Christina，但这巧合也不是没可能发生。

应当说，几乎可以说是很有可能发生。这家儿童夏令营因为它昂贵的费用和良好的私密性安全性，受众基本都是纽约的明星或其他社会名流的子女。Sebastian在大众中的名气虽然不及电影明星，但他在百老汇的这些成就也绝不容小觑。范围缩小到这里，这种事情也就变得极有可能了。

“Steve，她的全名是什么？”Chris冷不丁地一句话打断了小男孩儿的滔滔不绝。

Steve似乎是想了想，然后回答道：“Stan，Christina Stan！”

“不行！绝对不行！”

“老爸！为什么！”Steve不满地说道。

Chris把自己的头发揉得乱七八糟的，他确实有些反应过度了，他想得太远了。可他不能接受，如果两个孩子成为了好友，他就得看着Sebastian和他幸福的家庭。他根本没法儿承受。

“就是不行……”Chris觉得自己比Steve还像个孩子，他一遇到Sebastian的事情就完全乱了分寸。

Steve从未被父亲这样拒绝过，况且上一秒他明明还和颜悦色听着自己的话，下一秒就风云突变。

“你好幼稚！”Steve气呼呼地挂掉了电话。

 

Sebastian每天都要跟Christina打个电话。他本不想把Christina送去夏令营里，纵使他工作很忙，也总想多匀出点时间陪陪她。可是Christina却对这个很感兴趣，正好他的新剧排演时间紧凑，于是便听了母亲的劝，放小姑娘去那里玩一玩。

他经过了许多审查和考量才定下来，这家夏令营的主题比较有趣又不怎么危险，时间长度也刚好，年龄层也合适，最后还有个亲子互动的阶段，更重要的是这家组织机构保证了足够的安全和舒适。而从Christina离开的那天开始，他就无时无刻不在担心着。虽然从电话里看Sebastian的担心有些多余，Christina玩得很开心，还交了不错的朋友，连话都不愿意与他多说。

亲子互动的日子很快就来了，夏令营那边早早给他发了通知，要求是双亲都到。他没法儿给Christina变出个妈妈来，只好又拜托了Serena陪他一起过去，他不想Christina比别的孩子少些什么。Serena倒是对这些差事挺满意，她笑说，这总比在剧组跟着Sebastian忙上忙下要舒服得多。

早上他先开车去了Serena的家里接她，然后两人一起驱车往Christina的营地去。等他们到时，时间其实也算不得太早了。亲子活动将会持续两天，意味着他们要在这里住上一晚。Sebastian从后备箱拿出Serena的小箱子，绅士地帮她提着跟着指引人员往营地的宿舍走去。宿舍的条件不错，给每家都准备了套房，主卧客房，厨房会客厅一应俱全。孩子们当然可以选择和自己的父母一块儿住，或者还是和朋友们住在之前住的集体宿舍里。

他把主卧让给了Serena，自己把东西放在侧卧里。他倒是没带什么东西，除了给Christina的零食和洋娃娃，就只剩了一点换洗衣物。女士的东西总是多些，但Serena或许是工作习惯，格外雷厉风行，两个人没花多久就收拾妥当，由工作人员带着他们去看看孩子。

孩子们都坐在宽大的游戏室里玩着游戏或玩具等待着自己的父母。Sebastian还没走到门口就从透过落地窗看到了Christina。她手里正拿着一块积木，正靠着一个金发的小男孩儿，笑得格外开心。

“Chrissy看上去融入得不错。”Serena显然也注意到了。

Sebastian更加心情轻快，他终于又见到了他的宝贝女儿，并且小姑娘一切都好。噢，该说这个小混蛋，好像看上去比跟自己在一起的时候还要快乐，也不知道是谁在出发前一晚还窝在爸爸的怀里哭了鼻子。

“看上去不错，或许她已经高兴得不想要爸爸了。”

他们快步地踏入那个宽大的游戏室，Sebastian刚刚想要冲过去给Christina一个拥抱加亲吻，就看见了蹲在他们身边的另一个男人。刚刚从窗户里看，他恰好在一个视觉的盲角。此刻他们只隔着不到十米的距离，Sebastian却几乎想撒腿就逃。强烈的不安让他几乎没想为什么Chris会出现在这里。

他当然不能那么做，他还得陪他的小公主，而他却再也没法儿往前踏上一步。

Christina在此时发现了站在他身后不远的爸爸。她从小就极其黏Sebastian，虽然这段时间被工作人员照顾得很好又有Steve的陪伴，她没有那么不习惯离开爸爸，但当她看到Sebastian的那一刻，她还是立马放下积木跳起来，大叫着蹿进了Sebastian的怀里。

Sebastian接住像只小鸟一般撞进他怀里的女儿，小姑娘立马给他来了个响亮的脸颊吻，然后又凑过去亲了一下站在他身后的Serena。而他看到Chris站起身来，坐在他身旁不远处的一个金色短发的性感女人也跟着他站了起来。

Sebastian只觉得她面熟。等到Serena有些吃惊地喊出声来，他才反应过来。

“Scarlett Johansson！”

 

亲子活动的项目是两家人一起用木板等材料做一个手工作品，具体做什么可以由两家人协商决定，而工作人员则会提供指导手册和必要的帮助。孩子们是可以自己寻找搭档的，可没等Sebastian回过神来，Christina就已经和那个叫Steve的小男孩儿拉起了手。

现在他知道那个和Christina很亲密的金发男孩儿就是小姑娘这几天在电话里会说到的Steve了。他的个头不算高，有点瘦，但很有活力。一头金发就像漂亮的Scarlett而湛蓝的眼睛几乎是Chris的翻版，还有他的名字，活脱脱一个幼年美国队长，除了他没有那些随时可能要了他的命的可怕疾病。

Sebastian觉得自己很可笑。他这些年来一直甚至都不敢看娱乐新闻，他受不了偶尔会出现的Chris的名字，更害怕听到任何关于Chris感情的讯息。他早该看开并且放下了，在他决定不结婚并且领养一个孩子的时候。可他仍然发现，只要是关于Chris的，不管过去多久都能像把利刃直接捅进他的心里。

即使他刻意不去关注电影和那些娱乐新闻，Scarlett Johansson的大名他也依旧听说过。好莱坞最受关注的女星，Chris的圈内密友之一同时也与Chris合作了不知道多少部作品，没人会比Scarlett与Chris更相配了。

他们需要做的东西已经决定了下来。Steve是个小绅士，大方地让Christina来挑选。Christina直接指向了指导手册里最复杂的一项，一栋漂亮的木屋，其中一面墙可以像柜门一般打开，让人能够看见里面小房间和小家具。

工程量有些大，好在他们人手也不少。分工很快也定下来，男士们都去做木工类的粗活，而女士们则带着Christina做吊灯或者小枕头这种配饰。Steve本来极力要求和Christina一起，却被Chris以“男子汉”为由拎到了自己身边。

Chris并不指望着自家小子真的能帮上多大的忙，他只是无法和Sebastian独处。

他们在宽大的工作台上照着图纸切割打磨着那些模板。Sebastian低着头，似乎心无旁骛地干着活儿。可Chris觉得，他或许只是不愿意与他多说一句话。

Steve撅着嘴巴看着不远处的Christina，小姑娘正被Serena抱在怀里，用她的小手笨拙又缓慢地把晶莹剔透的珠子穿在一根透明的长线上。而他抱着大大小小的木板，看着两位父亲沉默不语地黑着脸像是切割自己的仇人一般切割着他们。

他刚刚就认出来了，眼前的这位叔叔就是他爸爸暗恋的Sebastian。他都看过那些东西好多遍了，就算他穿了不同的衣服，自己也认得出来。可惜他已经有了妻子儿女，自己的老爸这辈子大概是没有戏了。

Steve叹了口气。可怜的老爸，连跟心上人说句话的勇气也没有，不像我和Christina。不过老爸不能和他结婚，我还可以和Christina结婚啊，反正最后也会成为一家人，老爸感谢我吧。

Chris显然对儿子丰富的内心毫无察觉，他只是心乱如麻。他多想鼓起勇气问问Sebastian近况，或许他们还能像多年前一般开着玩笑。他们刚搬进新家的时候也曾一起组装过一个新的衣柜，他们花了整整一个下午，干活干得大汗淋漓，却笑得比谁都快乐。而如今相似的情景，他却没勇气跟他哪怕说一句话。

“切歪了。”Chris被一个声音拉回神。Sebastian正看着他，指了指他手上的木板。刚刚他想得太过入神，竟没有控制好力度，切割的痕迹已经偏离了他画的标记线不少。他连忙关掉机器，把切废的木板拿开。

“你过得怎么样？”话一问出口Chris就后悔了。这是什么烂俗的台词，而且回答难道不是显而易见的。

Sebastian似乎被他突然的问话弄得有些吃惊，呆呆地看了他几秒，又低下头去：“挺顺利的。”

他又过了一会儿，问道：“你去过百老汇吗？”

Chris内心泛出一丝惊喜又带出一丝苦楚，去过又如何没去过又如何，反正到头来他已经娶妻生子，什么都已经是过去式了。可Chris仍然升腾起一番冲动，他想要告诉Sebastian他曾经躲在包厢里或者混在人群中听他的演唱，生怕被他发现。他就像个傻瓜，依旧如同当年一般狂热地爱他。

可Sebastian没给他回答的机会，他几乎是抢着说：“我去拿块新木板。”

Chris随着他回头，站在他身后的Steve不知什么时候已经拉着Christina说起了悄悄话，而刚刚去材料堆里拿木板的Sebastian在路过两位女士时，与他的妻子温柔地微笑着说了一会儿话，跟对他冰冷模样截然不同。

Chris已经无心再去管他那个顽皮的儿子，他觉得自己几乎被封在了冰川底下，就如同当年的美国队长。可惜，没人能再让他出来。

 

Sebastian觉得一整天几乎都在梦游。他不知道自己是怎么忍受与Chris和Scarlett在同一组干活的。并非他不喜欢他们，其实Scarlett和Chris的人都不错，没有大明星的架子，对待孩子也格外温柔耐心。他能看出来Christina也很喜欢他们。

可他没法面对Chris的脸，也没法面对Chris对Scarlett温柔地注视。他们看起来那么相配，而自己则愈发尴尬狼狈。他开始庆幸自己没有把这段最深的爱恋告诉过任何人，这让他至少还能保有一丝体面。看啊Chris没有他，果然过得更加幸福。

Christina累坏了，Sebastian把他抱回来洗过澡后，小姑娘很快就睡了过去。Serena坐在起居室里看一档脱口秀，她故意把声音调小了，怕吵到房间里熟睡的小姑娘。

“你可以把音量调大些，Chrissy睡得很沉。”Sebastian走到另一个沙发上坐下。

“其实我也没在看。”Serena晃了晃自己手机，上面是社交网络的界面，有着不少通知。

“谢谢你肯来。”Sebastian说。让我不至于那么狼狈，也让Christina拥有了一个更完整的亲子互动日。

“别这么客气。”Serena说，“你还让我有机会见到了Scarlett，她可真美。”

“确实如此。”Sebastian回答。他不想承认也得承认，Scarlett确实是个美人，而且独具风韵，Chris爱她简直是理所应当。谁会不爱她呢？

Serena想起了她与Scarlett度过的愉快时光。这位好莱坞的性感尤物生活中却是个极其随和幽默的女人，并且也很乐意分享他的丈夫与孩子，乐意分享她的婚后生活与育儿经。Serena想到她大概这次是为了帮挚友Chris一个忙，可Serena实在不知道Chris是什么时候也有了个儿子。或许是他隐婚或许是私生子，Serena好奇但也没有多问。她明白隐私是他们这群人最忌讳的东西，他们不想说的，自己永远都别知道的好。

“我真羡慕Scarlett，事业有成又家庭幸福。她有个好丈夫，孩子们也都十分可爱。”Serena又想起Scarlett白天给她看的家庭合照，还是忍不住心生羡慕。

Sebastian低着头，想象着Scarlett和Chris抱着Steve幸福的模样，他们多么相配，连儿子也如同个小天使。

“Chris很温柔，他是个好爸爸。”Sebastian只觉得嗓子眼儿都开始发苦。

“是的，Scarlett告诉我，Steve小时候身体一直不好，Chris放弃了很多经过了很大的努力才让他成为今天这样。他很有担当，是个好爸爸。”Serena说道这儿像是想到了什么，“说起这个我还以为Steve跟Chrissy一般大，原来他比Chrissy要大上两岁。他看上去可有点瘦小，可能还是病的缘故吧。”

“你是说他八岁了？”

“是啊，Scarlett亲口告诉我的。”

Sebastian像是被雷击中一般站在原地。他们分手九年，Steve八岁，Chris刚刚离开他，就有了个孩子。一个月？两个月？或许是半年？

他曾以为在那段岁月里，他和Steve都曾透支一般地爱着彼此，燃烧着难以想象的热情与疯狂，把一切都牢牢刻在他们的生命与灵魂里。他想过Chris会结婚生子，毕竟一般人并不会像他一般做出那样的抉择。可他没想过的是，或许这段感情在Chris眼里就如过眼云烟，毫不在意。

Sebastian一时间觉得自己是这世界上最可笑的人。

他没法儿再听Serena说下去，只得笑了笑，哑着嗓子：“我去房间里看看剧本。”

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

Steve有点兴奋过头了。Chris花了好一会儿才把不消停的小家伙塞进被窝里，又给他多讲了好几个故事才把他哄到乖乖睡觉。带孩子一直都不是件容易的事情，Chris当初领养Steve时，他就被自己的母亲和姐姐警告过。但今天，或许劳累反而会让他感觉好一些，他实在不愿回想白天看到的那些一家三口其乐融融的画面。

Scarlett已经换了一套家居服，站在卧室门边看着Chris帮Steve盖上毯子，又把空调调高了温度。等到男人走出来接过她递给他的红酒时，Scarlett微笑着拍了拍好友的肩膀。

“嘿，越来越熟练了。”

“拜托，我都照顾他这么多年了。”Chris有些夸张地耸耸肩膀，“而且我可是超级英雄。”

“得了吧，谁在半夜打电话像我求助过？”Scarlett忍不住打趣起他来。她可还记得自己这位好友刚刚开始自己带孩子时有多么窘迫。Scarlett与Chris相识已久，合作过的影片也数目可观，两个人是公认的感情好，甚至在Scarlett还没有结婚的时候，很多人都揣测他们会在一起。

噢，我才不要，Chris其实只有三岁。Scarlett曾在采访时这么开过玩笑。这话在某种程度上倒也不算谎话，Chris有他成熟的一面，但在很多时候，他更像个孩子，天真热情又可爱。而当Scarlett看到他温柔地哄着孩子的模样时，才恍然发现Chris好像有哪里确实不一样了。

她仍然记得她第一次知道Steve的时候有多么吃惊，毕竟在好莱坞，单身男星收养孩子几乎没有发生过，更何况Steve当时的身体状况确实不大好。而这些年，Scarlett总以为他会与找个好姑娘结婚，但每次不论是绯闻或是短短的几段恋情都无疾而终。

“所以你现在是个合格的爸爸了。”

“哦，谢谢！”Chris鞠了个躬，仿佛刚刚从Scarlett手中拿了个小金人，“这是我听过最好的赞许。”

“哇哦，真是感人。”Scarlett也被他逗笑了，“但你真的没想过给Steve找个妈妈？”

Chris摇摇头：“这强求不来不是吗？”

“噢，你也得去争取。不得不说，你这些年可有点消极。”Scarlett捋了捋自己的头发，“Serena，也就是和我们一起的Stan太太，她和她的丈夫可真令人羡慕。”

Stan太太这个词几乎立马就像一把匕首一般刺进了Chris的心里。天知道他有多嫉妒。即使Serena看上去漂亮极了，说起话来也温和幽默，让人不得不喜欢。

“是吗？”

“他们多甜蜜啊。”Scarlett说道，“你能想象吗，Sebastian的全国巡演Serena都会陪着他，很多时候他们会带上Christina一起。多可爱的一家人啊。”

Chris不知道该如何回答。在曾经一起做梦的时光里，Chris无数次想象过他与Sebastian走遍全世界，在那些著名的剧院里为他拍下一张张他演出的照片，填满他们虽然简陋拥挤却充满回忆的照片墙。他会在演出结束后偷偷溜到剧院的后台，和他在拥挤的化妆间接吻，或许他会给那个笑起来无比甜蜜的男人带上一支玫瑰。

可有人已经替代他，实现了这个梦想，他不敢再想下去。可他的脑子里却已经不可避免地出现了那些画面，Sebastian还穿着他的戏服，漂亮的女人抱着小女儿，他们拥抱在一起，温情而美好。

Chris总以为自己对这段感情已经能够坦然相对，就算站在Sebastian的婚礼上他也能淡淡一笑送上祝福，可他终于明白自己错得有多离谱，他从未对Sebastian真正放手过。

 

Sebastian看着剧本发呆已经足足有二十分钟。那些字母在他眼前扭曲又重组，他没法儿读懂哪怕一个词。终于，他翻到第三页的时候，决定放下那些，去外面透透气。

Serena已经回了自己房间，这让他感觉好受些。他实在没办法摆出一个笑脸，可他也不想让他的朋友为他担心。或许，更直白些，他不想任何人窥探到他的内心，那里现在一塌糊涂，无可救药。

营地的宿舍外有个天台，Sebastian靠着栏杆点燃一支烟，这里与城市中心不大一样，四周林木围绕，夏夜里隐隐虫鸣，却显得愈发寂静起来。因而他听到的脚步声就格外清晰。

他没回头，直到那脚步声越来越近，然后停在离他几米远的地方，这引得Sebastian忍不住看了看来者是谁。

Chris站在天台的入口，似乎有点不知所措，他的手里也燃着一支烟，那样子好像是他想逃回去，又碍于这支烟，只能尴尬地站在这里。

Sebastian没有理他，向天台的另一边挪了挪。Chris迟疑了一会儿，还是走到了栏杆边上。

沉默让气氛更为凝滞了。两个人都没有说话，云雾在他们的口鼻与指尖缭绕，最后弥散在空气里，与对方交缠不休。

或许这很像某部电影里的场景。Sebastian甚至想过，如此场景或许能出现在Chris的下部影片里，他总是很擅长这个，就如《午夜邂逅》里那无数让他落泪的场景和台词。Sebastian不知道看过多少次那部电影，他觉得自己蠢极了，他把那些镜头几乎都刻进了心里，对Chris温柔的诠释而沾沾自喜，自以为那是一部送给自己的情书。他甚至想过，无论Chris拍过多少次电影演过多少次男主角，这一部永远是特别的，而他独占这个特别，也就够了。直至今日他才明白，或许这一切都没什么特别的，他只是擅长收集这一切罢了，与感情无关。

Sebastian几乎都弄不清自己是生气还是难过，他的烟快要燃到尽头，指尖有些发烫。他为了保护嗓子极少抽烟，再开口说话时声音都在发涩。

“总归还是有个稳定的家庭比较幸福吧？”Sebastian弄不清自己为什么要说这个，他嫉妒，他快要嫉妒疯了。他嫉妒Scarlett，因为她拥有自己无法得到的丈夫，他也嫉妒Chris，为他近乎无情的洒脱。

Chris吐了口烟，他几乎要被Sebastian的一句话打倒了。为什么会变成这样。Sebastian的语气淡淡的，却能隐隐约约觉查出一丝不满。他的表情冷漠，斜睨就如同嘲讽一般。

他在炫耀吗？Chris皱着眉头，或许他是在暗示自己，别再介入他平静而美好的生活。他在好莱坞这么多年，他明白这一切。这世上有太多的感情终会无疾而终，Sebastian显然找到了更好的归属，他不该做那个打破这一切的人。

“当然。”Chris几乎不知道自己是怎么用平静的声音继续下去的，“有个幸福的家庭当然好不是吗？优秀又美丽的妻子再加上个可爱的孩子，这才是幸福生活，我再明白不过了。”

Sebastian冷哼一声。Chris大概从一开始就明白这个吧。他总有一天要走在好莱坞的星光大道上，他应该由一位配得上他的女伴陪伴，而不是冒着职业生涯爆炸的危险与他再有什么瓜葛。他们曾经的疯狂，或许在他看来就像是追梦路上的一个小插曲，他从开始时就从未如同自己一般竭尽全力。

所以他抽身如此容易，离开自己后立刻佳人在怀。Sebastian甚至想问一问，是不是该感谢他陪自己演了一出深情戏码，让他此刻仍深陷其中。

“是，这么浅显的道理我当年却不懂。”Sebastian自嘲一般地冷笑一声，把那几乎烧到他手指的那根烟摁灭，转头离去。

“人年轻时难免荒唐，都忘了吧。”他把那根有些扭曲的烟头扔进垃圾桶里，声音与人都消失在门后。

Chris呆立在原地，接受再一次的迎头痛击。他想过Sebastian会娶妻生子，甚至他觉得这几乎是理所应当的，他没理由要求他人原地踏步。可他从未想过，Sebastian会否认曾经的一切，干脆得就像生生在他的心脏上剜了一刀。

 

再回到房间时，Sebastian却有了种莫名的快感。这近乎自虐的愉悦让他忍不住笑起来。他坐在黑暗里，借着窗户透进来的微光，望着床上熟睡的Christina。

Christina，Christina，连这名字都成了讽刺。

他与Chris分别后，沉浸于戏剧让他平安度过了那个可能会让他心碎的时期。他的天赋和努力终于让他在百老汇慢慢有了一席之地，他从配角变为主演，从无人问津到一票难求。可他明白，自己从未对那段感情释怀。他多么贪心，在做出选择后仍然希望自己能够拥有一切，他的事业，他的Chris。

他也曾试着约会。他遇到过许多合适的女孩儿，和他搭档的女主演或是才华横溢的作曲家。她们很合适，Sebastian也明白。共同的话题，相关联的工作还有她们姣好的容貌和优雅的举止。可Sebastian也明白，她们不合适，只是因为她们永远没办法替代Chris。

他在多年后终于确认自己或许只能一辈子与自己过下去，这没什么不好，除了有些孤单。他决定收养个孩子，他喜欢孩子，也喜欢当个爸爸，男孩儿或者女孩儿都好，他希望能让那个孩子一辈子快乐幸福。

遇到Christina时她还是个刚刚断奶的小家伙，那时候的头发更浅些，有些接近于金发，长长的睫毛漂亮极了，还有那双有灵气的大眼睛，在Sebastian靠近的时候就抓住了他的心。

他给小姑娘取名Christina，或许是有些明目张胆，可是谁又会猜得到他深深爱过并且永远爱着的人就是Chris，那个在红毯上神采奕奕让无数人为之尖叫的男人。

Christina一天天长大。他愧疚不能给她一个完整的家庭，也感谢她的宽容与乖巧。Sebastian刚做爸爸时几乎每天都焦头烂额，他之前的生命计划里从没有过单亲爸爸这个选项。可他多爱Christina，甚至每次喊她的名字都能让他有种幸福感。Chris，Christina，他在这世上最珍贵的财富。

女孩的侧脸可爱极了，头发凌乱地散在枕头和被褥上。Sebastian用手轻轻抚摸着，回想着他第一次学着给她扎头发时候的模样，一切都是一团糟。

于是他想起一个夏夜，Chris抚摸着他为了角色而留长的头发，偷偷摸摸地给他扎了个马尾。他们以这个为理由嬉笑打骂，就像是两个莫名其妙的傻瓜。

可他现在才明白，深陷其中的从始至终只有他一个人而已。

“爸爸，你为什么哭了？”

Christina不知什么时候醒了过来，她正瞪大了眼睛看着坐在床边的Sebastian，像个小大人一般皱着眉头。

“我？我没事。”Sebastian揉了揉眼睛，才确认眼泪是真的。

Christina抓住他的手指，肉呼呼的小手捏得紧紧的。

“是不是Chris叔叔欺负你啦？”

“没有，没有。”Sebastian摇头。

“你是不是很讨厌Chris叔叔？那我以后也不喜欢美国队长了好不好？”

Sebastian把她搂进怀里，埋进她柔软的长发。

“不。”他用沙哑的声音回答。

我爱他，我恨他。

——TBC——


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

 

Chris希望昨晚的一切都是一场梦。或许他醒过来，自己还睡在Sebastian身边，他们挤在那张不大的床垫上，出租屋里潮湿阴暗，他伸伸懒腰活动一下他僵硬的躯体，然后他便能看见这世上最灿烂的笑脸。

可惜他不是真的超级英雄，世上也没有神盾局这样离谱的机构，就算有又如何，连那个美国队长也没法回去拉住他好友的手，何况他只是个没有血清也没有超能力的演员而已。

空气中弥漫的气息让人不舒服。昨天他们把分工的部分做了个大概，好在手册里的图纸和指导十分清晰易读，并且材料室还提供了不少做好的小配件，加快了他们的工作效率。今天的工作基本是将小屋子组装起来，用那些小东西一点点填满那个木头小屋。可这就意味着，所有人必须聚在一起，而他和Sebastian之间的气氛几乎降至冰点。

很快，几乎所有人都发觉了他们之间的诡异气氛。Serena沉默不语，只带着Christina继续摆弄那些昨天缝好的小枕头和棉被。Sebastian低着头仔细打磨木板的边角，几乎把他当做不存在。至于Scarlett，她的目光快要把自己戳穿了。

Chris小心地给作为墙壁的木板内侧贴上墙纸，Scarlett则在把当做窗户的玻璃贴好以后，拉住了他的手。

“跟我来一下，Chris。”

Chris知道好友的脾气。别想多，Scarlett在现实生活中当然不会像电影里的Natasha一般，但也没那么好糊弄。他认命地跟着Scarlett走到一个角落。只是他离开时，又感觉到站在他身边的Sebastian重重地松了口气。Chris有点想自嘲了，他究竟是多不愿意和自己靠近，只是见面而已就能如此难堪。

“Chris，告诉我，你到底和Sebastian发生了什么？”Scarlett对好友没有弯弯绕绕，“昨天你们发生了什么不快吗？”

“没有，哦亲爱的，你别这么看着我。”Chris努力挤出一个笑容，“我说的是实话。”

“你们今天没说过一句话，别告诉我你突然嗓子不舒服，或者从此以后决定走深沉路线了。”

Chris偏偏头：“我走深沉路线那么不可能吗？好歹我还演过不少那种角色呢。”

Scarlett直接对好友翻了个白眼，对他故意偏离主题的回答视而不见。

“Sebastian不是难相处的人，如果你们之间有什么过节，我相信你能解决。”Scarlett说到这里像是想起了什么，“我记得你挺喜欢他的音乐剧？所以到底发生了什么？别告诉我你是见到他太紧张了。”

“我……我是很喜欢他的音乐剧。”Chris说，“你知道，他是百老汇的天才。”

Scarlett也对Sebastian也有所耳闻。百老汇的演员大多不想电影电视剧演员那样受众广大，却都相当了不起，很受尊敬。Sebastian算是百老汇年轻演员中的翘楚，他才三十多岁，成就可以说相当喜人了。不过Scarlett仅看过一场他的演出，称不上狂热粉丝，与Chris完全不同。可Chris也不是没见过大世面的人，不至于见到Sebastian就一句话也说不出来，况且他们之间的气氛可没那么和善。

金色短发的漂亮女人抱着手臂打量着他的好友，终于叹了口气。

“你就是不肯告诉我是不是？”

Chris带着些歉意看着对方，他更多的是无从说起。这些年，与Sebastian的那段日子他几乎从未对人说起过，仿佛那是什么珍宝，提到便会被偷走。

Scarlett看着他的眼睛，好一会儿，终于抱住了男人宽厚的肩膀，轻轻地拍了拍：“别这样Chris，你有什么永远可以告诉我。我一直在这里，好吗？如果你想说了。”

然后他们被女孩儿尖利的哭声打断了。

 

Sebastian本来正在忙活着他自己的事儿。他终于发现了排练之外第二个转移注意力的好法子，做手工。这活儿太细致，又有点耗费体力，他觉得必须全神贯注。

其实他知道，他没有自己想的那么专注。比如Chris呆在他身边的时候他就绷着那根神经，待他离开时又忍不住偷偷关注，就像个傻傻的七年级少女。Scarlett和他说着什么，然后他们交换了一个拥抱，温情无比。Sebastian能想象Scarlett对于Chris意味着什么，她性感美丽又陪伴他多年，他们相配并且相爱，简直是命中注定的伴侣。

好在手上木板干涩的挣扎声让他回过神来，他这才发现自己手上的那个小楼梯最新的那一节被他安反了方向，必须得小心翼翼拆下来重新装上去，才不至于功亏一篑。

看吧，做手工还是有点用处的。

Christina突然哭起来的时候，Sebastian刚刚的那点专注就作废了。他吃惊地望向自己的右边，寻找自己女儿的身影。

小姑娘和他离得并不太远，手上还抱着那只他特地带给她的洋娃娃，对着金发的男孩儿放声大哭。而金发的小男孩儿因为这个呆在原地，似乎想说什么，但又不知道该怎么办。这个年纪的孩子有点摩擦是最正常不过的事情，Steve和Christina都算是懂事的孩子，Sebastian不知道究竟发生了什么，坐在他旁边的Serena也一脸吃惊。

他还是跑过去把哭泣的小孩儿抱在怀里。Christina比起其他小女孩儿来，其实没那么爱哭，Sebastian一边摸着她的头发安抚着她，一边用眼神安慰着站在他对面的小男孩儿。

Chris和Scarlett也立马赶了过来。Chris走到Steve身边，摆出难有的严厉神色，问道：“发生了什么，Steve？”

“我没有欺负她！”Steve有点激动，喊出口的时候一脸委屈。

Sebastian轻轻抚摸着Christina的背，然后松开她，用纸巾擦干她脸上的泪痕。

“Chrissy告诉我，怎么了？”

Steve抓住Chris的裤脚，撇着嘴巴：“爸爸，都是她说你是坏蛋，我才会跟她吵架的。”

“他本来就是坏蛋！”Christina愤愤不平地说道。

“他不是！我爸爸是世界上最好的人！”

Christina看上去又要哭了，她搂住Sebastian的脖子，带着哭腔喊道：“他欺负我爸爸，他不是好人，我再也不喜欢美国队长了。”

“他才不会欺负你爸爸！”Steve狠狠地瞪着Christina。

“我爸爸都因为他哭了！”

所有人都把目光聚集在了Sebastian的身上。

他的怀里还抱着女儿，而他的脸上只剩下了震惊。他安抚地拍了拍女儿的脊背，轻声地说：“Chrissy，别那么激动好吗？我不是说过了，要做个小淑女吗？”

“可是Steve不相信我的话……他还跟我吵架。”Christina在父亲的面前又变成了那个会撒娇的小天使，她抓着Sebastian的领子，努力忍住她的眼泪。

“Steve没有错。”Sebastian看着女儿泪汪汪的眼睛，“他和你一样都是因为很爱并且相信自己的爸爸不是吗？Chrissy，今天你保护我很了不起，一位真正了不起的女士首先要弄清事实对吗？还有，争吵是解决不了问题的，记得吗？”

“是……”Christina小声回答，“我不会跟Steve吵架了。”

“其实你应该向他道歉。”Sebastian笑笑，“你把他吓坏了。你们是最好的朋友不是吗？”

“我会向他道歉的……可是我和他不是最好的朋友了。”  
“为什么？”Sebastian发现Steve瞪大了眼睛，眼泪立马盈满了蓝眼睛。

“因为他爸爸欺负你。我是不会和仇人的孩子当朋友的。”

Sebastian几乎哑然失笑。他感谢上天赐给了他这样的贴心的小天使，同时又觉得，自己太操蛋了，他怎么能让自己和Chris那点破事，影响到两个孩子。

“我们不是仇人。”Sebastian说，“相信我好吗？Chris没有欺负过我。”

“可是……”

Sebastian温柔地抚摸着女儿的头发：“你不是喜欢他很多年了吗？以你的了解，你觉得他会欺负我吗？”

“我本来以为他是很好的人……”Christina撅起了嘴，“可是你都不跟他说话，昨天又哭了。我就觉得他肯定欺负你了。我更相信你。”

“我爸爸从来不欺负人！”Steve的语气依然十分不满。

Chris瞪了他一眼，小男孩儿立马又偃旗息鼓，但还是不甘心地气鼓鼓地回瞪了一眼他的老爹。

“他没有，我和Chris是很好的朋友。”

“真的吗？”

Sebastian看着她，笑了笑，然后站起来抱住了站在一旁的Chris。

 

Chris很久没再拥抱过Sebastian了。

他们上个拥抱在九年前，纽约的中央车站，他们站在月台上，亲吻、拥抱然后各奔东西。

他怀念Sebastian的一切，他的体温，他柔软的声调，他带着些香气的发梢。他原本以为，永远也不可能再次拥抱他了。

这个拥抱没有什么暧昧缠绵的因素，Sebastian用手轻轻拍打了一下他的肩背，表达了他的友好。可Chris仍然有些恍惚，他忍不住把手臂收紧。他想着Christina的话，为什么Sebastian会哭泣，或许他并不如他表现出来的那般绝情？

“嘿Chris，”Sebastian听到他尽量用轻松的声音说。Chris抱他有些紧，他不知道这意味着什么。如今他有妻有子，更与自己不会有什么瓜葛，可他为什么那么用力，就好像对自己仍然眷恋不舍。

Sebastian劝自己清醒。他不会破坏Chris的家庭，不论Chris究竟要干什么，他都该结束这个有点太过了的拥抱。

“我觉得我们不必要搞得这么僵。你还记得吗，我们见面第一天就说过，我们可能会是永远的朋友。”Sebastian停顿了一下，“松开我吧。”

Chris僵了一下，然后松开了他。Sebastian看着他就像是一只受了伤的大金毛一般，柔软并且可爱。

他甚至想再次抱住他，安慰他，甚至吻他。可是Sebastian知道，这些都不是他该做的。他一定不能，并且也一定不会。

他对Chris笑了笑又拍了拍他的肩膀，小声说：“至少我们别影响到小家伙们，好吗？”

Chris有一丝的愣神，然后也笑了，他搂住Sebastian的肩膀晃了晃：“当然。”

他们就这么保持着一个略微别扭的“哥俩好”式的勾肩搭背的姿势。Chris对Christina做了个鬼脸：“相信我吧，小超女，我真的没对你爸爸做什么。”

Sebastian只是笑着，然后揉了揉扑向他的小姑娘的脑袋。

“别担心我了好吗，Chrissy？”

小姑娘抬起头，然后自己抹掉自己的眼泪，拉住站在一旁的Steve的手：“是我不对，我不该说你爸爸是坏蛋。”

然后他又转向Chris，似乎有些忐忑地望着他：“你能原谅我吗，Chris叔叔。”

“当然。”Chris蹲下身来，把两个小家伙抱进怀里，用他毛茸茸的胡子把他们都弄得缩着脖子笑起来。

 

和解拥抱似乎真的起了作用，气氛比原来和谐了不少。仿佛打破了那个壁垒以后，两个人终于找到了他们该有的状态。

Sebastian和Chris不再沉默不语，他们交谈，甚至偶尔会开上几个玩笑。或许旁人都会觉得他们是刚刚认识的一对好友，他们聊橄榄球和篮球，当然也会聊聊电影和NASA。Chris会对Sebastian的音乐剧赞不绝口，而Sebastian也表示自己可在荧幕上见过不少次这位大明星。

只有他们自己知道，他们比原来生疏了多少，一切就好像一出滑稽戏。他们配合彼此，只为了让对方和他的家人们不陷入尴尬，也让自己显得不那么难堪。

Sebastian笑着和Chris一起把房顶安上的时候，他才发现自己好像没有昨天那种情绪了。他对Chris终究恨不起来，即使他在离开自己后就立马有了妻子和孩子，这也没什么不是吗？他没资格要求别人对他念念不忘，至少Chris的热情和爱曾让他度过了无数痛苦与黑暗。

他能扮演好这个角色。他的不那么好的好友，他儿子朋友的爸爸，或许还能交流一下育儿经，Sebastian觉得他在这方面还能说上点话。

Christina和Steve早已经和好如初，这时Steve正帮着Christina把那个粉红色小床拼起来。他们的动作都不利落，却做得很认真。

Scarlett和Serena也像是松了口气，谈话也逐渐活络起来。可是女士们的话题他们终究没法儿参加进去，Sebastian和Chris没法儿对那些高跟鞋和手包发表任何意见。

“你在纽约呆多久？”Sebastian问。

“我有个长假，大部分时间我应该会呆在波士顿，我妈妈很想Steve。”Chris把那捆小电线往角落里塞去，好让他不会影响整体的美观，Sebastian自然而然帮他扶好那个半成型的小房子，“你可以带Chrissy来玩。”

“你也可以让Steve来我家。”Sebastian想了想，“就在不久后，我知道有出质量很不错的《狮子王》重排版上演，我想带Chrissy和Steve一起去。”

“《狮子王》？Steve一定会爱死它了！”

“我保证那会很棒。”Sebastian说，“这方面你得相信我的眼光。”

“哦，那当然。”Chris看了一眼不远处那对孩子，他们额头抵着额头，笑得天真烂漫，似乎永远不会有烦恼。

他爱Sebastian，同样爱他的孩子，他不会破坏这一切，当然也不会打破Steve从医院出来后的第一份友谊。

这样已经再好不过了，Chris想。

——TBC——


	5. Chapter 5

（5）

 

虽然制作过程有些繁琐，但两家人终于在共同努力下完成了那个小屋。小小的遗憾是所有的窗户都没时间安上窗帘。Serena答应Christina回家以后会帮她再做好窗帘挂上，会是漂亮的小碎花布和蕾丝。Steve继续发扬了小绅士风度，没有像其他几个小组的孩子一般争抢作品，而是算不让给了Christina，虽然他也没少为此努力。

他们一起参加了闭营典礼，结束的时候Chris把自己书包上的那个美国队长的小人塞给了Steve。她看上去有点不好意思，小声地凑到Steve耳边：“我知道这个是你爸爸，但是我真的没有别的东西送了。”

“只要是你给我的我都会喜欢。”Steve把他的“爸爸”塞进裤口袋里，“下次见面我们再交换东西。”

Scarlett笑着揉Steve的小脑袋：“你看啊Chris，你的儿子已经拥有了他第一个定情信物了。”

Christina被这么一说，脸顿时全红了，她尖叫一声，猛地扑进了Sebastian的怀里，再也不肯抬起头。这可爱的反应把在场所有人都逗得哈哈大笑起来。

太阳已经西沉，夜幕将至。Sebastian把Christina抱上车，小女孩儿迟迟不肯撒手，最后还是Serena接了手，才肯放他的爸爸去驾驶座开车。小男孩儿倒不怎么害羞，时不时拿出那个小人偶出来观赏，动不动就傻笑起来。

Sebastian与Chris一一拥抱告别，一切都自然而友好，就好像他们向来都是好友，从没有过什么罅隙。

“你们今晚就回波士顿吗？”Sebastian问。

“大概在纽约住一晚。”Chris回答，“有点儿太累了。”

“明智的选择。”Sebastian笑了，“那就下回见？我过两天把狮子王的时间表给你发过去，不论什么时间，我都能弄到票。只要Steve有空。”

“他什么时候都有空。”Chris夸张地大笑起来，用手拍了拍他的肩膀，“下回见。”

Chris把Scarlett送回她在纽约的寓所，拒绝了好友上去小坐的邀请。对此，Steve表示了小小的不满，他对Scarlett家的糖果和蛋糕念念不忘，被Chris敲了额头，“小心你的蛀牙。”

Steve在不满地抱着头缩在副驾驶，看着Chris行驶在纽约的夜色，慢慢收起了刚刚的笑容，皱起眉头，看上去倒真的有点像那个电影里的美国队长。Steve喜欢美国队长，喜欢电影里的，也喜欢漫画里的。他觉得那个保护世界的皱着眉头发号施令的“队长”很酷，但是当那个电影里的“美国队长”走进生活成为了他的爸爸以后，他就更爱看自家老爸笑起来没心没肺的样子了。当然，更多时候是因为Chris一旦皱眉，就意味着他一定做错了什么，那后果并没有多好受。

他知道Chris这两天根本不开心，拜托，他当然知道自家老爸的心情究竟怎么样。他刚开始甚至有点后悔，他不该偏偏喜欢上Christina，谁知道她会是Sebastian的女儿。Steve想，我又不知道他也姓Stan啊。

“老爸。”Steve叹了口气，“你要真想哭就哭吧，我是不会嘲笑你的。”

Chris差点一脚重重踩了油门。他刚刚又有点走神，是因为纽约熟悉的道路。他这几年来纽约的次数不少，但却没有长久呆过。或者是为了活动又或者只是路过，他几乎没再仔细看过这里的一切。最后一次他仔细地走过看过纽约，还是他拍《午夜邂逅》的时候。他走过了无数条街道，甚至有一天晚上，剧组所有人都收了工。他独自一人顺着那条他曾经走过无数次的街道回到他们的出租屋楼下。可他没有钥匙，连最外面的门也进不去。他只能看着那扇窗户发呆，直到那扇窗户里的灯光也灭了。他在纽约的冬夜里冻得瑟瑟发抖。

如今他再次驱车走到他们熟悉的地方，虽然还隔着好几个街区，但他已经忍不住回想了太多那时的情景。有时Chris甚至会怀疑，是否有些记忆和感情是永远不可磨灭的。

Steve的话一下把他抽回现实，这个小家伙，年纪那么小，却总是能第一时间感知到他的情绪，机灵鬼怪得很。

“嘿，老兄，看看我我像是要哭的样子吗？”Chris耸了耸肩膀。

Steve对他吐了吐舌头：“行啦，我知道你是好演员，但在你儿子面前就不用演了吧？我知道Seb叔叔结婚了你不好受，来吧我把我宽厚的肩膀借给你。”

“你？”Chris瞥了一眼，大笑起来，“等你练到你的Thor叔叔那么强壮再来吧。”

Chris Hemsworth因为与Chris同名，而Steve年纪太小总是记不住他那有些拗口的长姓，干脆就用了他在漫威宇宙中的角色名代替。

“哼！”Steve不满地晃晃腿，“你自己都没有Thor叔叔强壮。还有，我的肩膀连Christina都没有靠过，你根本不知道珍惜！”

“谢谢你小甜心。”Chris在红灯的间隙揉了揉他的金发，“我真的没关系。”

Steve清了清嗓子，压低了声调，语重心长的样子：“老爸，我知道要忘掉一个喜欢了这么久的人很难，但是人总是要往前走的，比如，你可以考虑考虑你儿子的婚事。”

Chris伸出手又给了他一下，让Steve“嗷”的一声大叫起来。

“你在哪儿学的？”Chris实在是忍不住想笑，“别想那么多，如果你今年去学校拿了C，我就把你的成绩单发给Christina！”

Steve发出一声哀嚎：“Seb叔叔比你温柔多了！”

“那你做他的儿子好了。”

“你好幼稚！老爸！”Steve脸颊气得鼓鼓的，“我不要做他的儿子，我要做他的女婿。”

“嘿，你知道吗？”Chris对Steve眨了眨眼，“如果Christina是我的女儿，你早就被我从这里扔到阿斯加德去了。”

Steve用力地把头撇向另一边：“你见色忘义！连自己儿子都不帮！”

 

Sebastian把Serena送回家中后，Christina就有些昏昏欲睡了。他的车后座专门准备了一个大型的兔子玩偶，Chris总喜欢抱着她。等他把车在自家车库中停好，Christina就已经抱着那个玩偶在车后座上睡倒了。

大概没有人会否认Christina是个天使，熟睡的小女孩儿穿着淡蓝色的连衣裙，金棕色的头发散下来，柔软得如同丝缎一般。Sebastian把她打横抱起来，才发现她比原来沉了不少，她确实一天天长大了。Sebastian才明白过来，时间过得永远比我们想象中的快上许多，他与Chris的那几年时光还恍如昨日，而转眼间，他们越走越远，再也回不去了。

Christina被安放在她自己的那张公主床上。整个房间都填满了迪士尼的元素，Sebastian总想把所有一切最美好的都给自己的这个小女儿。

他给Christina盖上被子后返回自己的书房。他的工作邮箱里有了几封信邮件，都是关于他的那个新剧本倒也不急在一时。私人邮箱里除了塞满了些乱七八糟的广告邮件以外，还有来自自己母亲的一封邮件。

Sebastian上半年忙于全国巡演，探望母亲的次数很少，巡演刚刚结束，一位导演朋友又与他接洽了一部全新的音乐剧。他对题材十分感兴趣，又因为Christina的夏令营，又生生拖延了几个星期。他们用电话联系过，想必是不想打扰他，母亲还是又发了封邮件。

他调出日历看了看安排。其实这几周倒没有那么忙，而Christina还在暑假中，他是该带小女儿回家一趟。

他又想起Chris来。自从见过他一面，一切就如同被打乱的湖水，涟漪久久散之不去。

他们还是毛头小子的那时候，单纯得可怕，他们把一切想得太远又太美好，可任谁最初也不愿打破他们的美梦。Chris曾绘声绘色地描述过他想象中的他们一起去见彼此父母的场景，有些吵闹有些摩擦，但最后永远是大团圆。

他们那时候都是如此，深信着一路走过去总会是他们想要的结局。可如今他早已明白，许多事情无论他付出多少，最终都可能一无所获。

他从书柜的最底层抽出那叠厚厚的纸张，他们大小不一，有的是打印，有的是手写，有的上面用简单的图画画着些凌乱的场景。纸张的字迹也各有不同，有的属于Sebastian，有的则属于Chris。

那是那部电影的剧本初稿，故事脉络混乱，连人物的名字都换了再换。他们曾在一起连着几夜不睡，就为了一个关键的场景。或许过了几天，这场景又要完全作废。他们耗费了无数精力，弄出来的东西依旧十分幼稚可笑。后来，Chris对这版乱七八糟的东西忍无可忍，花了几天假期来把他们重新整理成册，但Sebastian却把这凌乱的初稿偷偷留了下来。即使在他搬家时，他扔了大半的家具和东西，扔了他们共同买回来的烤箱和洗衣机，却仍然对这个乱七八糟的剧本视作珍宝。

直到他在前些年看到了那部电影的成品，果然与手上这份剧本相去甚远，但他坐在纽约影院的黑暗中，眼泪却止不住地往下流。

他从那以后再也没看过这剧本，今天拿出来时才发现不知什么时候页角泡了水，干了以后弄得有点皱巴巴的，许多靠近边缘的字全部被水晕开，有些甚至全部消失了。

Sebastian辨认不出那些是什么，他也不想再辨认了。一时间他似乎把许多东西都想通了，那么多年的原地踏步实在毫无必要。他其实不必每次都帮不会来的Chris留上一个最好的包厢，也不必执着地拒绝一切与他相关的消息。他所惧怕的一切，真正呈现在他面前的时候倒也没那么可怕。

Chris拥有了幸福的家庭，他过得很好，他有个可爱的小儿子，这些事情，只要迈过了心里的那条线，仿佛就无关紧要一般。他过得很好，他成为了自己想要成为的人，还有什么比这个更重要的吗？

很幸运的是他又可以在Chris的人生中扮演一个角色，那不是主角，也并非必不可少，但没有比这样与过去告别更好的选择了。

他把那本剧本放进碎纸机的入口，按下了开关。  
——TBC——


	6. Chapter 6

（6）

 

Steve每晚都要跟Christina通一次电话。小家伙趴在自己的床上，跟对面的小姑娘聊着每天遇到的新鲜事，或者是祖母又做了什么好吃的，还有新的漫画动画，甚至还为了小姑娘特地补了迪士尼的公主系列。Chris在儿子要求观看《小美人鱼》的时候可大吃了一惊，这该死的小家伙，以前让他看的时候他可对这些嗤之以鼻。

偶尔Chris也能听到一些关于Sebastian的消息，比如Christina和他一起回去看了母亲，又或是他马上要开始排演他的新剧。Steve每次给他传递完消息以后都要沉重地拍拍Chris的肩膀：“老爸，你真的该向前看了。”

Chris实在被儿子的正经模样弄得哭笑不得,“我可没让你告诉我这些。”

Steve直接朝他吐了吐舌头，“行啦，我都知道啦，你每次都在偷听我和Christina打电话。”

“我没有。”

“好吧，你说没有就没有吧。”小Steve把那本最新的《美国队长》盖到自己脸上，而拒绝和自己面前这个真人版的“美国队长”再交谈。

Chris摇摇头，伸手搓了搓小家伙的金发，“臭小子。”

他没再管淘气的小家伙，站起来，下楼去帮母亲和姐姐准备晚饭。

Evans家已经好久没有这么热闹过了。几个兄弟姐妹长大以后就各自离家生活，虽然Chris已经尽量多回家看父母，但因为工作也时常抽不出太多的空。前几年因为收养Steve，除了工作就在为Steve联系合适的医生，虽然家人也时常来医院帮忙，但这么聚在家中其乐融融还是很难得。

Chris帮母亲切着鸡肉，看着姐姐从烤箱里端出散发着果香的苹果派，忍不住赞叹了一声。Evans夫人笑着看儿子夸张的表情，在她的眼里，Chris永远还是那个在车里闹得她不得不调转车头回家的熊孩子。可她也知道Chris这些年承受了什么，很多人都只能看见他的光鲜亮丽与成功表面，却难以想象他的付出。Evans夫人本不同意他领养Steve。他的儿子还是单身，工作和舆论的压力已经让他够累了，何况再加上一个生着病的孩子呢。可Chris的态度那么坚决，她明白，一旦自己的儿子做了决定，什么劝告他都不会听。

好在Steve听话懂事，而且活泼可爱，他的病情也在逐渐好转。他的陪伴反倒成了Chris最大的慰藉。虽然Chris幽默开朗，并且有着不少朋友，但Evans夫人总觉得他是孤独的。

“Chris，听说你又和Jenny分手了？”

“妈妈你知道，我们没有真的交往过。”Chris摊了摊手。

“好莱坞，我明白。”Evans夫人笑了笑，“可是Chris，你真的没有喜欢的？你总是给我来这一套。你已经三十多岁了。”

“我想我还不老。”Chris故意亮了亮他漂亮的肱二头肌，想把这个话题混过去。

“我不是逼你结婚。”Evans夫人叹了口气，“你不想找个人陪你？”

“我想。”Chris说，“我只是还没有遇到，我可以再等。”

Chris有点心虚，他想他大概骗了Evans夫人。他在Sebastian的事情上不知道骗了母亲多少次，他也希望自己能把前尘往事永远埋在记忆深处，不再记起向前生活。可他永远都忘不了一个个寒冷的纽约冬夜，也忘不了Sebastian在他耳边为他唱的每一首歌。他努力工作，同时也学着做一个好爸爸，可他或许再也没法儿爱上某个人，就像他爱Sebastian一般深切彻骨。

Evans夫人放下手中的汤勺，抱住了儿子，她已经比当年的淘气鬼要矮上不少了。那个小鬼如今已经这么高这么强壮，她甚至要环抱不过来了。可她的小Chris，还是像当年一样，有点委屈地依偎着他的母亲，Evans夫人拍了拍他的肩膀。

“亲爱的，答应我，你还有我们好吗？”母亲把儿子抱得更紧了些，“别总是一个人。”

厨房的炉灶上的炖牛肉冒着腾腾的热气，刚刚拿出来的苹果派的甜香四溢，Chris靠在母亲的怀抱里，点了点头。

 

Chris永远不会有一个完整的长假。所以经纪人给他打电话的时候他一点也不惊讶。好在工作地就在纽约，他不用承受飞机的长途旅行。那是个杂志的拍摄和小专访，工作强度倒也不大，他有过连续上几个采访的经历，那才叫生不如死。这次合作的也算是老伙伴，所有人都挺愉快，一切顺利，Chris终于也得以提早下班。

他拒绝了杂志社送他回家的好意，也放弃了连夜赶回波士顿的想法。或许他可以去那个他在纽约的公寓里住上一晚，他曾经幻象可以和Sebastian一起住在那里。他们每夜相拥而眠，清晨交换亲吻，一起跑步健身，讨论他们的工作，还像原来一样，依偎在一起写上一整夜的剧本，直到Sebastian支持不住，靠着他的肩膀睡着。

Chris有时候觉得自己很好笑。他为那个公寓置办了一切，从双人床到成对的洗漱杯，他特地开辟出来的书房和放映室，有松软的地毯和舒服的靠椅，卧室里那张床还是不大，他总是自私地想着，他喜欢Sebastian窝在他怀里的模样。更可笑的是他几乎不敢走近这间公寓，他为自己搭建了一个梦一般的天堂，却唯独缺少了最重要的一个人。

Chris突然想吃卷饼，就是他来纽约的那个晚上他吃的那一家。他不敢确定那个小店在这么多年以后是否还存在，当他开车绕过好几个弯时，他终于发现了熟悉的招牌。小店铺大体上还是原来的样子，只是桌椅的颜色换了，墙上的招贴画当然也不一样了。老板还是一如既往的大胡子，但那个打工的助手小哥大概已经离开很久了。

Chris压低了棒球帽，在前台点了单，然后在等候区坐下。这里的等候区还是一如既往的狭窄，沙发也不够舒服。他又想起那个夜晚，他想过无数可能性，或许因为没钱付账被扭送警局，或许露宿街头和流浪汉们抢地盘，可老天却给了他一个最好也最差的选项。

听到高跟鞋声音的时候Chris还不敢抬头，他有些害怕被认出来，虽然他并不厌烦那些可爱的粉丝们。可当他听到熟悉的声音时，他却不得不抬头了。Serena今天的红裙子配上她漂亮的红唇十分惹眼，她刚刚要了两个卷饼，都是Sebastian最喜欢的味道。

女人总是很敏锐，她立马感受到了自己身侧的目光，并且惊喜地发现了Chris的存在。

“Chris？”Serena惊讶地走过来，笑着打了招呼。

“嗨。”Chris伸出手和她轻轻握了一下，“真巧。”

“哦，当然。”Serena自然没想到在这里也能碰到Chris，她还以为Chris现在应该在星光熠熠的洛杉矶呢。

“你来买晚饭？”Chris问道。他和Sebastian有时候懒得做饭或者干脆是一时兴起就会来这里买上几个卷饼，这儿的东西味道很好分量又足，价格也不贵，很适合他们那种穷小子。但其实更大的成分是约会，听起来很不浪漫，但这是他们相遇的地方。

“我太懒了。你可别笑话我，我一直不是个会做饭的女人。”Serena笑着说，“Seb说我做的饭就是个灾难。”

“你这么漂亮的女士不会做饭也依旧很有魅力。”

“噢谢谢。”女人有些不好意思地摇了摇头，“我还想问你怎么会来这儿？Seb推荐给你的吗？他很喜欢这家店。”

Chris愣了一下，才反应过来Serena什么意思。哦当然，肯定是Sebastian带她来的。这并不是什么有名的高档餐厅，也不是那些旅游软件上的热门推荐，大概只有他们俩才会对这里别有印象。Serena已经完全渗透进了Sebastian的生活，或许他和Sebastian所有的回忆再也不是独属他一份的了。Chris想到这里几乎心都要绞起来，他故作轻松地耸耸肩膀：“恰好路过。Sebastian呢？你没和他一起？”

“哦，没有。我准备结婚了，所以我们最近很少见面。”Serena晃了晃手上的那枚订婚戒指，解释道。

她和男友相识相恋五年，终于准备走近婚姻的殿堂。Sebastian体贴地放了她的假，让她安心地去安排她的人生大事。Sebastian是个大方宽容的老板，也是个贴心温柔的朋友，Serena对他十分感激。不过确实婚礼这东西让她忙得焦头烂额，已经有很长一段时间没有跟Sebastian联系了。

“喔！我该说，祝你幸福？”Chris有些惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。他才想起来上次见面时他的想法太混乱，根本没有注意到Sebastian和Serena手上有没有戴着戒指。他们的关系不错，Christina也对两个人十分亲近，但Sebastian始终对Serena十分绅士，却没有什么更加亲昵的举动，就像是……已经离婚了。

“谢谢。”Serena回答。

“那Christina？”Chris本不想过问太多他人的家务事，但他知道Sebastian格外宠爱那个小女儿，还是忍不住问了一句。

“当然是和他爸爸在一起。”Serena想到Sebastian有时工作太忙只能把小姑娘扔给自己，有时她甚至被朋友们笑说她是主业保姆副业助理。其实倒也没那么夸张，照顾Christina并不累，而且小姑娘可爱得要命，她很享受，况且Sebastian还总是会为她付多余的薪资。想到这里她又忍不住开起玩笑，”我马上就要有个家庭了，总归没那么多时间照顾Chrissy了，尽管我还是那么爱她。”

“你可以定期去看她。”

“当然。”Serena说，“Sebastian还不至于因为我结婚了就把这个权利都取消掉。”

Sebastian当然不会，他温柔得无可救药，Chris想。他没想到Sebastian和Serena居然会离婚，他看起来那么爱这个家庭，那么爱他们的女儿，自然也那么爱这个女人。他想起上次见面时Sebastian的种种不自然，和他不稳定的精神状态，或许那时候他们就已经不再是一对儿了，只是为了小Chrissy而已。

满脸胡子的店主打断了他们的对话，Chris取了他的卷饼与Serena道别。他坐上车，还在消化着刚刚的信息。他不知道自己在想些什么，Sebastian离婚了，或许他正在神伤，或许那发生的时间更早，他已经努力恢复。但他总想为Sebastian做些什么。

 

回波士顿的时候Steve带来了最好的消息。Sebastian邀请Steve去他们家小住，同时第二天他会带Christina和他一起去百老汇看狮子王。小家伙听到这个消息兴奋得几乎睡不着觉，被Chris按到床上才肯罢休。

Steve不开心地戳着自家老爸的胸肌：“你难道不想看Seb叔叔吗？”

Chris实在被他这个古灵精怪的儿子弄得不知道该怎么接话。他当然想看看Sebastian，想证实他所听到的一切，最重要的是确认他一切都好。他知道Sebastian的情感细腻而丰富，他不愿看到他受一点儿伤害。而Chris也不得不承认，他知道这个消息的时候心里确实还有些隐约的庆幸。他苛求Sebastian，他知道自己无可救药地爱他。

“好啦好啦。”Steve伸手拍拍他，“如果你实在不敢亲自去见他我就让姑妈送我去啦。”

“不。”Chris坚定地回答，“我送你去。”  
Chris总觉得自己实际情况下并没有在电影里那么无惧无畏，特别是碰到Sebastian的一些事情。他站在那个地址门前的时候甚至有些后悔又有些害怕，他是真的害怕见到Sebastian一家和谐有爱的样子，他甚至有些怀疑前几天的经历只是他黑暗的那一面给他留下的幻觉。

幸好开门的是Sebastian。他穿着件黑色的普通T恤和短裤，手上还拿着块抹布，好像在打扫什么。

“对不起，有点儿乱。”Sebastian把他们往里带的时候说，“前段时间在忙巡演，现在才有空处理这些。”

Sebastian的这栋小洋楼只有两层，面积不大，却很温馨可爱，并且十分整洁。他看上去还在整理房间，客厅的一个角落里放着个纸箱，里面装着些女士的衣服还有小玩意儿，属于成年女性，而不是小姑娘。

Christina已经从房间里跑了出来，跟Chris礼貌地打了招呼，在获得两位父亲的允许后，就拉着Steve的手要去后院给他看自己的秘密基地，只留下Chris和Sebastian面面相觑。

“渴吗？”Sebastian问，“冰箱里有果汁和冰水，或者你想要咖啡或茶？”

Chris摇摇头，眼睛又忍不住打量起这里。这里没有任何象征婚姻的东西，没有主人的结婚照，也没有浪漫的物件儿，倒是有一对漂亮的陶瓷人偶，就躺在Sebastian的那个纸箱里。或许那就是他们哪个纪念日的礼物，现在全部被Sebastian藏了起来。

对方看到了他的目光，也向后瞥了一眼，然后有些不好意思地笑了笑：“我以为你们会晚点到。”

所以他想着先收拾一下东西。他料到Chris会来，不想让屋子显得太凌乱。虽然他自己也不明白这一切有什么意义。可没想到Chris却比他预料地来得早些。至于那个纸箱，那是Stan夫人吩咐的。她早些时间曾经来这里陪Sebastian住过一段时间，也存了一些东西在儿子这里，最近她搬了新住所，自然也让Sebastian把东西送回去。

可Chris并不知道这一切内情，他只觉得Sebastian似乎不大想提起离婚的事情，看上去有些不自然而不情愿。他自然也不会主动戳Sebastian的痛点。

Sebastian把那纸箱草草盖上，然后去厨房给Chris拿了罐啤酒。

“喝这个吗？”

Chris把啤酒接过来，平静地说：“我想和Steve一起在这儿住一晚。”

 

——TBC——


	7. Chapter 7

（7）

 

Sebastian差点把酒瓶直接砸在了他的木制茶几上。

“你说什么？”

“我想陪Steve在这儿住。”Chris直接伸手接走了Sebastian手上的酒瓶，刚刚从冰箱里拿出来的酒有些冻人，外表面上已经凝结了一堆水珠，有些滑，“Serena不在，你也没有个帮手，怎么应付两个孩子。”

Serena确实经常给Sebastian帮忙。Sebastian一个单身男人带孩子，总有些应付不过来的时候，在他忙得实在抽不开身的时候，Serena也会好心地帮他照顾Chrissy。好在小姑娘也对这个漂亮姐姐颇有好感。可以说多谢了Serena，Sebastian才在单身爸爸这条路上走得没那么波折。可是目前这情况他当然也已经早做过准备。其实照顾两个孩子没什么难的，特别Steve还很听话。

但眼下，Sebastian只是被Chris居然知道Serena要结婚而惊呆了。连他自己都只能从Christina和Steve的电话里知道一些Chris的近况，而Serena什么时候和他这么熟悉了？

“你怎么知道的？”Sebastian说出口才觉得自己语气好像有些发冷，该死的，他就是没办法平和地对待他。

Chris也被他有些冷硬的语气吃了一惊，才反应过来，Sebastian似乎对离婚这件事很抵触，而他绝不该在这个男人面前提到那个女孩儿。他一定心碎极了。Chris不知道他们为何分开，但看上去两人似乎是和平分手，可Sebastian显然对她余情未了。Chris甚至开始嫉妒Serena，同时也开始感叹，为什么她明明有机会却不珍惜这个眼前世界上最甜的小孩儿。

“我只是偶然遇见她，前段时间我在纽约有个工作。”Chris特地没有指明卷饼店这个特殊地点，“她自己告诉我的消息。”  
Sebastian的神色缓和下来。Serena性格活泼，结婚恨不得向全世界宣布，会告诉Chris倒也不算奇怪。他想到这里笑了一下，走到另一边的小沙发上坐下：“她是个好女孩儿，她值得一个好男人。”

他的模样在Chris眼里却完全是另一番信息。他就像是个伤痕累累却依然在回想起前妻时忍不住笑起来的男人，Chris只觉得心脏都开始抽痛起来。他知道自己并没有那么大度，实际上他快要嫉妒死Serena，同时又为Sebastian感到难过。他抿了抿嘴唇，轻声说：“让我留在这儿……好吗？”

他最终没能把“陪你”那两个词说出口。他知道他们回不到当年的纽约，不是那个一顿中餐外卖和一个吻就能忘掉所有烦恼的时代。Sebastian与他早已经相隔山海，即使在自己的心中永远都有他的一个位置。

Sebastian看着他的样子有些惊讶，然后他像是很为难似的咽了咽口水，低下头去看自己的拖鞋，隔了一会儿才回答：“好吧。”

 

Sebastian的公寓里只有三间卧房，一间主卧，一间客房，还有一间属于Christina的儿童房。他已经为Steve准备好了卧房，床单和被套用的都是Christina最喜欢的那套美国队长的星盾图案。那是Christina的主意，而他没办法拒绝他的小公主。况且，这也算是Christina最男孩子气的一套寝具了，他想Steve大概也不会想睡在粉色蕾丝和小碎花中间吧。

现在Sebastian才觉得这个主意烂透了，他把Chris带进卧室的时候几乎想要从落地窗跳出去。Chris进来的时候表情有些惊讶，但又立马收敛了起来，好像生怕自己介意。Sebastian从来知道Chris看上去没心没肺，却比谁都要敏锐。他总是能捕捉到自己的细小情绪，他从刚刚开始就一直抑制不住的不自然一定也没逃过他的眼睛。

“Chrissy的主意。”Sebastian依旧试图辩解，“本来以为只有Steve一个人。床有点小，我再给你拿个枕头。”

他转身打开柜子，去拿柜子最顶端的备用枕头。转过身的瞬间他就松了口气，随即又觉得自己九年来好像没有一点儿进步。他本来以为时光和经历总会让他学会处变不惊，结果在Chris面前，一切就都回到了原点。

“你……还好吗？”Chris小心翼翼地问。他能感觉到Sebastian整个人都不对劲儿，从他们见面起，他就从没有放松过。他知道Sebastian性格温和，却也很有防备性，他大概讨厌别人介入他的生活，特别是离婚这个完全个人的事。Chris不敢说得太直白，却也实在不能不担心。

Sebastian抱着洁白的枕头转过身来，看上去像只柔软的猫咪，他像是受惊了一样直接从Chris身边走过去，把枕头扔到床上，然后开始有些急躁地拿出另一个印着星盾的枕套套上去。他看上去很平和，但Chris知道他一点儿也不，他用力咬着自己的嘴唇，手指的动作可一点也不像平时那么流畅而优雅。

“我很好啊。”Sebastian回答，他的语速有点快，他就是没法克制自己的紧张，“你让Steve过来我很开心。Chrissy从没有跟哪个小孩儿这么投缘过。晚餐吃什么？”

他的样子让Chris简直想直接把他搂紧怀里，可Chris只能站在原地，搜肠刮肚地想着自己能想到的菜式，以免把场面弄得太僵。

门在这一刻被打开了。Christina拉着Steve的手冲进来。两个小家伙完全没注意到之前这里的气氛有多诡异，Christina像是献宝一样，举起双臂，抬起下巴，颇为得意地说：“怎么样！这是我给你准备的卧室！”

Steve瞪大了眼睛环视这个卧室。因为是客房，并没有太多的装饰，但墙上还挂着美国队长的和海报，甚至还有个星盾，床上那个大大的星盾他也没法儿忽视。

“我才不要睡在满是我老爸的房间里！”

Chris狠命揉了揉儿子金色的头发：“你恐怕今晚还要忍受一个真人老爸睡在你旁边。”

“不！你睡觉打呼噜而且还会压到我！”

Chris被Steve的话弄得满脸通红，马上也提高了音调：“我没有！你这个臭小子。”

小姑娘看着被Chris拉住后领，并且害怕地半闭上眼睛的Steve终于大笑起来。而一直没有笑意的Sebastian也低下头去笑出声来。

Chris爱死了Sebastian的笑。他充满磁性的笑声，他弯弯的眼角旁细小的纹路，他眯起来的绿色眼睛，还有甜蜜的红色嘴唇。他甚至一时失了神，直到Steve见自己的老爸半天没有了动静，才睁开眼睛，偷偷溜开，然后抬眼看他。

“老爸？你在想什么？”

“呃，晚上吃什么？”Chris只希望自己的神情还算自然，他在Sebastian面前可不止一次失态了，“Stan先生刚刚问我。”

Sebastian似乎被他这个陌生的称呼刺激的一个激灵。但好在Christina拉住了他的手，有些兴奋地喊道：“爸爸，我们吃牛排好吗？我想让Steve尝尝你给我做的那种牛排！”

Sebastian不算擅长厨艺，充其量也就是能吃而已。但谢天谢地Christina从不挑食，而且总是对他爸爸的作品赞不绝口，其中她最喜欢的恐怕就是自己煎的牛排。不过Sebastian倒觉得那没什么特别的，此时被Christina提起来他甚至有点害羞。

“不出去吃吗？”Sebastian抚摸着女孩儿长长的头发问道，“自己做饭要花点功夫。”

女孩儿的脸顿时垮了下来，他撅着嘴唇，看上去就是不高兴的模样：“我不想出去吃。”

“就在家里吃吧Seb叔叔！”Steve也拉住他衣服的下摆，“我爸爸可以帮你！”

然后Chris看到自家儿子转过头向他挤眉弄眼，那样子就好像在讨什么奖励一般。噢，这个臭小子。

可Chris还是控制住了自己想要拍拍他的头的冲动，尽量平静地对Sebastian说：“我可以帮你。”

 

Sebastian家的厨房干净而宽敞，比他们当年的地方好了不止一点点。Chris依然记得他们当年那个破旧小公寓的厨房拥挤得几乎站不下两个人，灶台和冰箱都已经用过许多年，连橱柜都小得可怜，塞不下他们的麦片和厨具。

可如今已经大不相同了。Chris看着Sebastian熟练地从双开门的冰箱里拿出几块厚厚的牛肉放在一旁解冻，然后又看着冰箱里那一堆蔬菜发了会儿呆，从第三格拿出了一盒蘑菇。

Sebastian把蘑菇放在清水下冲洗，然后泡进一个大碗里。用在冰箱里开始找其他的食材。他始终抿着嘴唇，搬出各种各样的东西，像只慌乱的小松鼠，忙来忙去。

一瞬间Chris有种恍惚的感觉。他们原来在纽约的时候一般很少下厨。两个年轻人都毛手毛脚，并且每天为了工作精疲力竭。偶尔有空的时候，他们会一起做意大利肉酱面或者是一些简单的食物。那时候的Sebastian就是像现在一样匆匆忙忙的。不过那时候的场面可比现在混乱多了，他们总是在狭隘的空间里你撞我我碰你，有时候弄掉几个勺子，有时候又碰掉个餐盘，一团糟。

“Seb，你不必这么着急。”Chris笑着说，他有种冲动，走过去搂住面前人的腰，用胡茬蹭他的脖颈，然后Sebastian就会被他弄得轻轻地笑出声来。

其实这一切都多么像他曾经幻想的模样。温馨宽敞的房子，漂亮整洁的厨房，客厅里传来迪士尼频道欢快的配乐，还有小家伙们偶尔的兴奋的尖叫。而他最爱的人正站在他的眼前，用盐和胡椒揉搓着面前的牛肉，调皮的一缕头发垂下来。

“我记得有人是来帮忙的。”Sebastian没好气地说，“明明每顿吃得最多，却不肯干活儿……”

他说完以后才发觉自己失言。他承认他刚刚有那么一会儿忘记了他面对的不再是那个和他在纽约一起做梦的穷小子了。他因为这太好的气氛，甚至有些分不清自己的幻想和现实。他最爱的Chris，正倚靠在流理台边，用他迷人的眼睛温柔地注视自己，Sebastian快因为这个而发疯。

而他一瞬间也明白过来自己有多荒唐，他可不能跟一个有妇之夫调情。他幻想里的Chris模样应该留给Scarlett而不是自己。他大概会在自己的家里搂住漂亮妻子的腰，在烹饪的过程中交换几个吻，直到Steve喊着自己饿了，他们才开始手忙脚乱。又或者，Scarlett就像是在复仇者系列的电影里一样几乎有三头六臂，能一边让Chris服服帖帖，一边又能烧得一手好饭。

“噢，Seb，让我看看我能帮你做些什么？”Chris的语气轻松，甚至有些欣喜。

Sebastian没有抬眼看他，“其实……呃，好吧，你可以做点儿土豆泥。土豆就在这儿，冰箱里有芝士还有些蔬菜。”

他抬手指了一下土豆的位置，但没敢再看Chris。Chris乖乖地听着他的指令开始处理那些食材。这些年来，他做饭的次数不多也不少，基本的东西都会弄一些。因为Steve原来生病的缘故，他工作又忙，因而请了专门的保姆和营养师，自己反而极少上手，好在土豆泥并没有什么复杂的。

两个人都没有再说话。Sebastian想让自己投入到烹饪中去，却怎么也集中不了精神。该死的，他一直想着Chris抱着Scarlett的模样。他当然嫉妒。即使Scarlett没有一点儿架子，即使她有令所有男人都会着迷的美丽，Sebastian还是不甘心。

他知道自己对Chris已经偏执到了可怕的地步，或许他就不应该让Chris留下来。这样他可以暂时忘掉这个人，他当然还有许多事情要做。他有时候庆幸自己的人生其实还算圆满，除了Chris，他拥有他一直热爱的音乐剧，还有个可爱到没有天理的女儿。

烤箱发出“滴滴”声的时候，Sebastian还在出神。他顺手打开了烤箱门，没有戴手套就那么把手伸了进去。等他反应过来的时候自己已经碰到了烤盘滚烫的边缘，随即是一阵钻心的疼。

“操！”他忍不住骂了声粗口。

然后，他的视线里出现了一张极度紧张的脸，Chris抓住他的手，嘴里焦急地问着什么。手指在冰凉的水流下感觉好了许多，金棕色头发的男人几乎把他整个人搂在怀里，Sebastian偏过头，看着那性感的嘴唇还在一开一合，自己却怎么也听不明白。

“Chris。”他听到自己说。

男人皱着眉头，却停下了那张开开合合的嘴。

于是一切都变得安静了。Sebastian眨了眨眼睛，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

“你先放开我。”

“可你需要处理……”这回他终于听清了他在说什么。

“那你也不需要这样抱着我啊？”他带着点儿玩笑的口吻，希望自己听上去没那么糟糕，“我去拿烫伤膏。”

Chris依旧抱着他，过了一会儿才松开：“药箱在哪？我去拿。还有，Seb，不管发生什么，一定要知道保护自己好吗？”

Sebastian没再跟他争论什么，只是把药箱的位置告诉了他。他看着那个男人的背影，他比原来宽厚结实多了的肩背，浑身泄了气一般靠在流理台边上。

很好，Sebastian，你做得对。他是属于别人的。

——TBC——


	8. Chapter 8

（8）

 

Sebastian觉得自己现在的样子有点滑稽，他被“困在”厨房，手浸泡在冷水中，看着Chris在他面前忙来忙去。

“翻面，Chris。”Sebastian提醒道，“别再来检查我的情况了，我不会消失的。”

Sebastian看着Chris又慌忙地转回去煎那块牛排，低下头忍不住想笑。或许Chris还是那个Chris，有男人的魅力也有孩子般的可爱。他在声势浩大的新闻发布会上侃侃而谈，但也会在小小的厨房里惊慌失措。

因为这个小意外，Sebastian没法儿亲手做牛排，只好站在不远处像个老师似的指挥Chris。Chris的厨艺还是差极了，他敢肯定这个男人几乎不在家里做饭。小Steve不像Christina那样总是能吃到爸爸的手艺，但或许他有个完美的妈妈，其他也不重要了。

“我听到你在笑了，Sebby。”Chris盯着那块正滋滋冒油的牛排，并没有看向Sebastian，“别把你的手抽出来。”

“我没有。”Sebastian小声地辩解了一句。好吧，他确实刚刚差点把手从冷水里抽出来，那是无意识的，只是因为他对“Sebby”这个称呼反应过度。这个称呼太亲昵了，他忍不住因为这两个音节而想到太多他们在这座城市发生过的事情。他因为Chris而疯狂过的短暂又美好的日子。

Chris依旧没有抬头，他像Sebastian指挥地那样放入黄油，看着固体逐渐松软融化。暖黄的灯光下，Chris穿着Christina挑的那款围裙。那款围裙不能更适合Chris了，那是个夸张卡通版的美国队长制服，甚至特别强调了那壮硕的胸肌。Sebastian羞于在家穿这个，当然，今天他也没有穿，但当Chris需要围裙的时候，他没有犹豫地就拿出了这一条，换来Chris一个惊呼。Sebastian当然更不可能对Chris承认，他真的曾想过Chris穿这条围裙的样子，只穿这条围裙的样子。

他又愣神了，或许这持续了相当一段时间。毕竟Chris已经把牛排起了锅，并且还拌好了沙拉。男人走到他的面前，几乎和他贴在一起。他们靠得太近了，Chris遮住了他面前的所有灯光。近到Sebastian没法转移目光来保持冷静，他只能盯着近在咫尺的那双眼睛，一句话也说不出来。

刚刚的幻想一瞬间冲上了他的脑子。那些快乐的、淫靡的、不切实际的并且让人沉沦的幻想迅速与眼前的这个人重合。Sebastian明白自己多么思念Chris，他永远也戒不掉他。即使他故意不看他的影片，不看他的消息，从不肯搜索他的名字，可Sebastian明白，他无时无刻不在想这个带走了他所有疯狂的男人。

Sebastian有一丝冲动。他希望Chris吻他，就在这里。他的家里，外面还有两个孩子，他们就像一对最亲密也最平常的伴侣，在做饭的间隙亲吻缠绵，偷偷享受着不算严格的二人世界。或许Chris会在他的耳边抱怨，“亲爱的，自从有了孩子，我们连做爱都得偷偷摸摸的。”

而自己则会提醒他，“嘘。”

Sebastian觉得自己快要迷失了，如果不是仅存的那一点理智拼命叫嚣着“Chris是个有妇之夫”，或许他已经闭上眼睛，就像九年前一样，毫无顾忌地吻上去。他知道这一切的后果是什么，他永远不会原谅这么做的自己，或许Chris也不会。可他就是想不顾一切。

让他这一切疯狂刹车的是清脆的女童声。

“你要吻我爸爸吗？”Sebastian听到的瞬间就一个后跳，然后看着Christina和史蒂夫趴在厨房的门框上盯着他和Chris。

“没有，亲爱的。”Sebastian摇头，他知道自己的表情该多难看。他真是个糟糕透顶的爸爸。

“没有。”Chris说，“我是想给你的爸爸涂一些膏药。”

Christina立马跑到了Sebastian的面前，她仰着头，努力想看清楚Sebastian的脸：“爸爸，你受伤了吗？你用刀切了自己的手吗？”

“没有，Chrissy，没有。”Sebastian把手摊到女孩儿的面前，“它们好好的。”

确实好好的，因为及时处理，他的手除了有些发红以外已经看不出别的，谢天谢地没有起泡，要不然照顾Christina可不方便。

Chris动了动手上的烫伤膏，“一点小烫伤，擦了药就好了。”

“Chris叔叔，你没有照顾好我的爸爸。”小女孩撇撇嘴，对着Chris失望地说道。

“Chrissy！”Sebastian喊了女儿一声，“不是他的错，是我自己不小心。”

况且他也不再需要什么Chris的照顾。他一个人过得很好，他还能悉心照料他的女儿。他把一切都安排得井井有条。

“是我爸爸的错。”Steve一脸正气，“我向你道歉Chrissy，而且我保证我们结婚后，我不会像我爸爸一样。”

“噢Steve！你才几岁！”Chris一脸不可置信，“Seb，你得知道，童言无忌。”

“爸爸，我是认真的！”Steve皱着眉头，“Seb叔叔，现在你还是叔叔，不过以后就会是我的岳父了。”

Sebastian与Chris对视一眼。Chris突然笑出来：“小家伙，先出去看你的电视。”

“然后呢？你要吻我的岳父吗？”

“天啊！不是。”

Steve朝他做了个鬼脸，拉着Christina回到了客厅，还不忘留下一句“我们饿了”。

 

“他们是……”Chris耸耸肩膀，“我道歉。”

“童言无忌。我知道。”Sebastian回答，“Steve很可爱。”

Chris点点头，“你知道，Steve其实就是个小混蛋，我在他这么大的时候，连女孩的手都没有拉过。”

“是吗？”

“千真万确Seb！其实在你之前我只有过一个女朋友，我……”

Sebastian的脸顿时冷了下来，他不想提过去，更不想是Chris提起来，这无异于生生揭开他的伤疤并在上面洒满了盐。他没有像Chris一般有着幸福的婚姻，他没法儿把他们的一切都当成曾经，甚至可以坦然提起。他曾经以为他可以，但到头来他什么都不行。

“我知道，Chris，拜托，就让它过去好吗？”Sebastian皱着眉头，他几乎是在央求Chris放过他。他在这一瞬间甚至有些憎恨他，憎恨他为什么要带着他的幸福生活闯进他好不容易得来的安稳平静里，甚至不停地对他做暗示，难道他拥有Scarlett还不足够吗？

“我，对不起……我不该说。”Chris叹了口气，“我帮你上药。”

“我自己可以。”

“你单手不可以。”Chris紧紧皱着眉头，他的语气有点威压性。多数时候Chris很温柔，同时有点孩子气。但同时他也有很多强硬的时候。或许是他遇到不公平的待遇，碰到不公平的事情，Chris这个人总有点孩子气的热血在。当然，也或许是在某个特殊的时候。

Sebastian觉得自己有点疯，在这种情况下还有心思想这些。他看着Chris小心翼翼地把那些膏药涂在他微微发红的手上，然后抬头温和地问他：“疼吗？”

“真的不疼了，没有那么严重。”Sebastian回答。

“你以前经常受伤吗？”Chris问，“我是说，Chrissy刚刚说的。”

“很早以前了。我之前也不太擅长做饭。但家里没人会。”Sebastian耸耸肩膀，“孩子总不能饿肚子。”

Chris想起Serena的话。那个姑娘不会做饭，其实从她的手就可以看出来，那双手漂亮细嫩，一看就几乎不会承担繁重的家务。当然，Sebastian是个好男人，他那么爱他的娇妻，自然不会让她为了家务消耗自己的美貌与时间。Sebastian忘不了Serena，所以他不想提起他们曾经的荒唐感情，所以他会躲着自己。Chris当然明白，Serena是个好女孩儿，性格那么令人喜欢，他与Sebastian本该是天作之合。Chris想追求Sebastian，他在知道他离婚的时候就这么想了，甚至于刚刚，他就差点因为这气氛太好，吻了Sebastian过于诱人的嘴唇。Chris知道他太操之过急，他应该慢慢地抚平Sebastian的创伤，慢慢地让他接受自己。

“我为我刚刚的行为道歉。我知道我不该这样……”Chris说，“我来这里只是因为Steve，也是希望尽到一个爸爸的责任，没有别的意思。”

“我知道Chris。把东西端上桌子吧。”

 

Sebastian觉得很幸运自己伤到的是左手，这样让他至少还能够正常做一些事情，比如说晚饭。家中已经很少有四人晚餐了，而且还是这么丰盛的四人晚餐。

Christina出乎意料地对Chris的牛排赞赏有加，而Chris则许下承诺，会经常做给小家伙吃。Sebastian知道这不过是他用来哄孩子的惯用谎言。Christina或许过了今晚就会忘记，而Chris当然也没空天天为了个小女孩儿做牛排，他的每一分钟都无比珍贵。

Sebastian甚至觉得自己该庆幸，身价如此之高的好莱坞宠儿，愿意在他的家里陪他演这么一出相亲相爱的朋友戏码，闭口不提他们乱七八糟的过去。

由于意外，原定的晚餐又推迟了一些。等到结束，他们坐在一起看了一会儿迪士尼的节目，两个小家伙就已经困得眼皮打架了。Sebastian想要抱起Christina，却被Chris阻止了。他一手捞起Steve，另一只手抱起小姑娘，轻手轻脚地上了楼。

Steve在半路就醒了，他蹬着腿抗议，要从Chris的怀抱里出来。Chris只好把不安分的儿子在半路上放下来，还好没吵醒沉睡的小姑娘。

Steve迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛，拉着Chris的衣角，“爸爸。”

“嘘，我先抱着Chrissy去房间里睡觉。你跟着Seb叔叔去你的房间。”

“我真的不能跟Chrissy一起睡吗？”

“不能。”Chris瞪了他一眼，“好好睡觉，要不然明天就不准去看狮子王。”

“别恐吓他，Chris。”Sebastian揉了揉Steve的头发，“我带你去房间。”

“你可以和我爸爸一起睡吗？”Steve仰着头，“我觉得客房的床太小了。”

“Steve！不行！”Chris狠狠地瞪着他，“快回去睡觉，我马上回来。”

Steve撇着嘴：“我知道你不让我和Chrissy睡是因为我们一个是男孩，一个是女孩。可是你和Seb都是男人啊，有什么不可以的。”

“回房间去！”Chris严厉地对他轻声吼了一句。Steve立马躲进了Sebastian的怀里。男孩的眼睛里满是惊恐，他的蓝眼睛漂亮极了，当然也那么容易让人心生怜爱。Sebastian几乎是立刻就心软了。其实客房的床确实有些小。他很少接待客人，基本上只有母亲会来小住。那张普通单人床对于Steve来说绝对够了，可如果再加上身材魁梧的Chris无疑会有些拥挤。

“我……可以让你们睡主卧，那张床比较大？”

Sebastian不知道自己是出于什么心理买了那张大床，或许是麻痹自己，有人还会钻进他的被窝里，他们身体紧紧依偎，有着说不完的悄悄话。

“不用Seb，那张床睡得下我和Steve。”

“我要睡有盾牌的床！”

Sebastian为难地看了他们一眼，“好吧，Steve，跟我来。”

把两个孩子塞进被窝以后他们下了楼，Sebastian还抱着他刚刚搬出来的备用枕头和被子。

“你可以去主卧，我在沙发上凑合一晚上。”Sebastian把被子铺好在沙发上，拍了拍那个洁白松软的枕头。

“可是你是主人，我才是那个不请自来的人，我睡沙发吧。”

“Chris，你才是客人，主人不能亏待客人。”

“或许Steve说得对。”

“什么？”

“我们都是男人，为什么不能像哥们儿一样。你也会偶尔跟哥们儿挤在一张床上对吧？我们在纽约刚开始的时候也是。我是说，我们本来也都不是同性恋，那件事已经过去足够久了。”

Sebastian抱着枕头，有些震惊地看着Chris，过了很久，他才接话道：“对啊，足够久了。可是，妻子、孩子……”

他实在没法淡然地说出“你有妻子和孩子”这种话，他下意识地压低声音，希望含混过去。

“我只是不能……”Sebastian咬住嘴唇，“我没法儿，像你这么……”

像你那么轻轻松松地把彼此只当做患难朋友与兄弟，他也没法在Chris有妻子的情况下与他同床共枕。或许Chris是彻彻底底正直的，而他自己却没法这么轻易接受这个事实。这让他觉得是在偷情，或许是在破坏着Chris的家庭。即使他在内心深处甚至想不管不顾地拉着这个男人远走高飞，他简直被逼成了一个疯子。

Chris看着Sebastian。他明白，自己那一点带着侥幸的要求没有那么容易得到满足。Sebastian爱着他的妻子和女儿，他没法刚刚离婚就与前男友同床共枕。他的原则与感情不允许他那么干。即使Chris为了自己的邪念用“友情”来包装它，即使Chris确实什么也不想做，他只是想再一次看着Sebastian入睡。

“我睡沙发。”Chris拿过Sebastian手里的枕头，“我知道你很注意自己的隐私，让个陌生人睡在自己的房间里总是会不舒服吧？”

Sebastian盯着他的眼睛，过了好一会儿：“晚安。”

陌生人。

——TBC——


	9. Chapter 9

（9）

 

Chris躺在沙发上，Sebastian离开时还体贴地帮他拉上了厚重的窗帘，免得落地窗外的灯光扰得他睡不着。他又想起他们曾在那个小公寓的时候，那里拥挤、嘈杂，窗户又旧又破，甚至不能完全关上，到了冬天总能隐隐感觉到一丝寒风钻进来，弄得他们鼻尖通红。窗外就是一盏路灯，明亮得谎言，用上窗帘也总是从缝隙里照进来，Chris总是用这个做理由，钻进Sebastian的怀里。

那时候真的太挤了，他和Sebastian两个大男人，几乎连动起来都有些困难，随时都有被挤下床去的危险。而如今，他觉得连Sebastian家的沙发都比曾经的床要更为柔软舒服，可Chris依旧迷恋着当年的时光。

那窗帘厚实极了，他的眼睛适应了很久才勉强能在这黑暗里看清一些东西，比如蓝光影碟机的按钮发出微弱的背光，比如天花板上偶尔会闪烁红光的火灾警报器。房屋十分干净，四处都是温暖安逸的氛围，跟他们当年那个乱糟糟的总看上去慌里慌张的小公寓大相径庭。

但Chris的心情远不能和安逸挂上钩。他曾有多年麻痹自己，试着结识新的女性，试着投身自己的事业，可这么多年来，Sebastian一直在他的心里占据着难以撼动的位置，甚至随着时间的流逝，他对他的思念有增无减。

所以当他知道Sebastian离婚的时候，他得承认他有不道德的欣喜，他从来就想拥有Sebastian。他明白他的想法自私且幼稚，甚至有种谜一般的自信，他没理由认为Sebastian这么多年过去仍然在原地等他，实际上Sebastian并没有，他有妻子有女儿，他们都已经走得太远了。

可是Chris仍不甘心，他既然在这里，就绝不会轻易地放弃，即使Sebastian现在仍不能接受他。

Sebastian的房子到了夜里十分安静，只有持续而平稳地电流白噪声和规律的钟表声。Chris在翻身五次以后终于投降，决定去门外抽一支烟。

后院被打理得很漂亮，Chris就着月光看不大清，但能看见那看似柔软的草地，一个木架子搭的秋千旁是漂亮的花圃，角落里的一棵大树上甚至有个迷你的树屋。他蹲坐在台阶上，望着这一切，想象着Stan夫妇抱着Christina在这里玩耍的模样。

他吸了一口烟，再缓慢吐出来，尼古丁的味道让他有些微微的兴奋。他的乐观主义的那一面开始发挥作用，不管他们曾经如何幸福，那都已经是过去式，而他会呆在Sebastian的身边，直到她再次接受自己。他相信自己会做一个好爸爸，至少现在Christina对他的印象很不错。

“Chris？”

Chris抬起头的时候有点儿被吓到了。Sebastian正站在他身边的铁质楼梯上。二楼的小阳台有个窄窄的楼梯直接通到后院，白天Chris瞥过一眼，却没有留下太深的印象。现在Sebastian就站在那里，手里还拿了一瓶冰啤酒。

天色太暗了，Chris看不清Sebastian的表情。他们两个都沉默了一会儿，Chris挪了挪自己的位置，拍了拍自己身边的地方，“坐吗？”

 

“睡不着？沙发不舒服？”Sebastian问。

“没有。”Chris摇头，“想起很多原来的事情。”

Sebastian似乎有天生敏锐的直觉，他好像立马就能猜到Chris想说什么。他看上去有点想逃，即使在如此黑暗的灯光下，Chris也发觉了。

“Seb。”Chris说，“你不愿意听我多说一句话吗？”

“我愿意听你说话。”Sebastian把那个易拉罐重重地放在他们中间，“可你别再混账地说原来的事情了好吗？”

“对不起。”Chris道歉，“我知道我不该提起当年的事情，可你只是在害怕对吗？我知道提起这个很混账，但你没法否认我们曾经相爱。”

“所以呢，你又想用这个来证明什么呢？”Sebastian觉得自己几乎有些生气了，他不明白Chris的用意。他为什么再一次介入他的生活，带着他那该死的可爱的孩子，他那漂亮性感的妻子，最要命的还是Chris自己。他要证明什么？自己曾经为他神魂颠倒，而现在也依然对他难以释怀吗？

Chris的声音很有蛊惑性，特别当他抽烟以后还带着点淡淡的沙哑和烟草气。

“我什么也没想证明，我只是想说，你能不能再给我一个机会？”

Sebastian噎在原地，他什么也说不出来。他甚至觉得自己像是那个刚从罗马尼亚来到美国的小男孩儿，听不懂这里人那流利的美式发音，也弄不懂他们嘴巴一张一合，究竟想要表达些什么。他的记忆开始飞速地倒流，他想到了太多的事情，比如他们的初遇，比如他们曾经每一次挤在那张旧床垫上做爱，比如他们在纽约的中央车站拥抱接吻然后分道扬镳。

什么叫做一个机会？他的内心深处告诉他，他已经听懂了这句话，而他抗拒着同时又期待着什么。他在想，Chris终于变成了那些虚伪的混蛋中的一员了吗。表面上维持着完美的婚姻，而私底下却想和个男人鬼混。

他因为自己黑暗的恶意的揣测而打了一个抖，更加说不出话来。

于是Chris更加凑近了些，Sebastian时常觉得Chris说话的时候仿佛有一种魔咒或者是什么类似的玩意儿，让他在恼怒的同时又忍不住着魔地听他说下去。

“我知道你或许现在还不能接受我，但我可以等待。我比美国队长还能忍受孤独和等待，我会像他等待巴基一样等待你回到我身边。”

Sebastian不可置信地看着Chris的眼睛。即使光线如此暗淡，他也觉得那双眼睛如同拥有万千星光。可Sebastian气极了，他不知道这么多年Chris究竟变成了什么样，他依旧迷人，看上去依旧正直而美好，可他却也在自己面前厚颜无耻地说出这些话，甚至拿美国精神来作比方。

“不。”Sebastian皱起眉头。

Chris好像没有被他简短而决绝的回绝而击倒，他继续说：“我知道现在与原来我们的状况已经大不相同，我并不想厚着脸皮靠着过去的那些事情就要求你回来。但我也不会放弃。”

他说话的样子认真、坚定，就好像真的是他曾经演绎过的美国队长。Sebastian陪Christina看过他的那三部关于这位元老级超级英雄的电影，Chris的演绎非常出色，他的人物丰满而有张力，同时魅力无穷。只是Steve Rogers的形象偶尔也会与Sebastian脑中的那个Chris重合起来，其实他们两个人千差万别，Steve比Chris本人可要稳重千万倍，而他们又有那么多相似，比如坚定，还比如赤子之心。

可他现在用这么正直的语调，却说着一件完全错误的事情。

Sebastian不可置信地看着他：“你不能，Chris，你知不知道自己在说什么？”

“我知道。”

“你别再做不切实际的幻想了，况且你拥有的已经足够多了。”你有妻子有儿子，还有蒸蒸日上的事业，你还需要什么？

“我曾经以为我现在拥有的已经足够了。”Chris看上去极其痛苦，“可Seb，你知道吗，我就是这样，我不能没有你。”

“可这是不对的。”

“没什么不对的，Sebby，没什么不对的。”

 

他的声音就如同那些小说里写的人鱼的歌声，蛊惑人心。Sebastian甚至没明白过来的时候Chris就开始吻他了。

Chris是什么时候凑过来的？Sebastian甚至还在想这件事情，Chris已经轻柔地按住了他的后脑，小心翼翼地吮吸舔舐他还带着酒味儿的嘴唇。Chris的舌尖还有苦涩的烟草味，他的胡子蹭在自己的下巴上，痒得要命。而他的手宽大有力，正在顺着他的脊椎向下游走，让他忍不住舒服地闷哼。

Sebastian不得不承认，Chris和他的默契总是最好的。他这么多年不是没有和人睡过，可没人能让他真正快乐，甚至没有人能让他爽得暂时忘掉那个该死的Chris，不论男女。

可是Chris现在在他的面前，他在吻他，真实地温柔地却是坚定地。Sebastian闭上眼睛，他一瞬间觉得自己该这么做，于是他放任自己这么做。Chris因为他的乖顺而更进了一步，他把手伸进他T恤的下摆然后抚摸起Sebastian腰部恰到好处的肌肉。

Sebastian活像一只猫，因为他的抚摸缩紧了身体，又忍不住舒服地发出细小的呻吟，他一直都是这样，没有变过。Chris因为这点有些得意，他和Sebastian依然这么合拍，仅仅是一个吻就让他像一支舒服得要打呼噜的猫。而且他的嘴唇依然这么软，带着酒精的气味，但又有无可抗拒的甜味儿，让人忍不住不停地吮吸、啃咬，永远都不想放开。

Chris本不打算吻Sebastian，他不想显得那么急切，既然他说过要给Sebastian时间，就一定不会像个毛头小子一样逼他。他明白Sebastian对他抗拒，也明白Sebastian需要时间适应这一切。他不知道他与Serena究竟是什么时候离婚的，或许有一段时间了，但Sebastian还没从那段婚姻里走出来。但他同时也肯定Sebastian对他依然有感觉，这个男人虽然变了许多，但在他的面前却永远那么可爱。

这可爱和甜美让他一时间难以控制，他渴望亲吻Sebastian，在这离别的九年间从未停止过。他不好意思说他曾经拿着Sebastian的那些宣传照看过多少遍，他会唱Sebastian那些音乐剧的每一个唱段，有个音乐剧导演来接洽他的时候，还被他的音乐剧储备而吓了一跳。

Chris不能停止，也不想停止，九年来他终于触碰到了Sebastian，他又怎么会放手。

他近乎虔诚地吻着Sebastian，用尽一切方法想让他感觉到舒服并且安心。哪怕只有短暂的几秒钟，Chris都希望Sebastian能像当年在那间小小的公寓里一般爱他。

Sebastian比他想象得要温顺得多，他们沉默地亲吻，直到他轻柔地把Sebastian放倒在木制的地板上，把他的上衣推到胸上，去亲吻他挺翘的乳头。他依然这么敏感，还都没有碰到，胸前的那一对已经发硬地挺立了起来。

可Sebastian直接用手掌抵住了他的额头。

“Chris！”他有些愤怒，看上去也有些羞愧，“你根本不知道你在干什么！”

“我知道。”Chris看着他，“我一直都清楚，我从来没有忘记过你。”

“那这也不是你如今这种行为的借口。”Sebastian不愿意承认Chris已经变成了这样的人，他也同样不愿意承认自己竟然还是因为他的一个吻就硬得快要爆炸。Chris看上去仍如同当年一样，可Sebastian明白，什么都已经不一样了。

“借口？”

“我不反对Steve和Christina来往，但请你不要来打扰我和她了。”

“Seb，我知道我太心急了，我保证我再也不会了好吗？”

他又在用他那套了。Sebastian看着Chris皱着眉头的样子，活像一只犯了错的金毛犬，让人难以抗拒地去原谅他。但Sebastian不能，不论是为了谁都一样。

“这不是心急的问题，都过去这么久了，你就不能放过我吗？也放过你自己。”Sebastian扶住自己的额头，他很愤懑，同时也很失望。他宁愿Chris承认这一切是他被冲昏了头脑，也不远他看上去显得理直气壮理所应当。他还有Scarlett，他还有Steve，他所认识的Chris绝对不是一个如此不负责任甚至可以说没有道德的人。他可以接受Chris离开他就立刻与Scarlett在一起的事实，却不愿意相信他会变得如此荒唐。

“你别太自私好吗，Chris。”Sebastian叹了口气，他站起来整理好自己的衣服，“我希望我们能好好相处的。”

“我没有恶意，也并不是要玩弄你。对不起。”Chris仿佛有些明白Sebastian生气的理由，或许是他过于心急，他总是在Sebastian面前就表现得像是个不懂恋爱的中学小子。

Sebastian看着他，过了一会儿，拿起地上的易拉罐：“或许以后我们还是别见面为好。你看，我们总是不愉快。”

“不。”

Sebastian确信他在Chris的声音里听到一丝哽咽。他转过身去，黑夜给了他很好的伪装，他可以假装一切都没有发生，也可以假装冷酷决绝，更可以假装他从刚刚开始就未曾对着Chris动心。可他明白他自己输得多么彻底，Chris总是能轻易击溃他的防线。他不想再见到他那张脸。

Sebastian光脚踏着冰冷的金属阶梯，喝了一口手里冰凉的啤酒，炎炎夏日，他打了个抖。

“睡吧，明天还要早起。”

可他明知道，谁也睡不着。

——TBC——


End file.
